Total Pokemon Drama Island
by Outcast Hero
Summary: Somewhere in the ocean is an island, and on this island is the newest reality TV show, Total Pokemon Drama Island! Join Victini and Genesect as they watch 30 contestants, 5 from the 6 regions, duke it out to win one million poke-dollars! There will be pain, drama, laughs, and pain! So stay tuned for Total Pokemon Drama Island!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**DISCLAIMER****!** I own nothing other than the OC personalities! All rights go to Pokemon and Total Drama!

This is my first story posted here, there will be mistakes, there will be failures, I just hope you all are nice about this and stick along for this journey! :D

So lets get started! Don't worry, Victini will explain thing when you get there!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions<strong>

An island is shown in the shot with a small creature, known as a Pokémon, floating on the dock; his fur was tan with the exception of the orange fur on top of his head and ears which was in a 'V' shape, he also had two big blue eyes and two fluff wing tails. He then spoke, "Yo! What's up? I'm Victini, the legendary Pokémon of victory, and I'm here at some crumby old summer camp on this crumby island somewhere in between Unova and the other regions to kick start the newest series that will sweep the Pokémon world." He then floated over and off the dock to the fire pit which was a few feet away from where the dock connected to the beach.

"Here's the deal, we got thirty Pokémon from all six regions, five representatives from each region to compete in a game where the objective is to outlast every other Pokémon, and the winner will get a whopping one million Poke-dollars! Every few days these Pokémon will compete in challenges, the winners are safe and get to stay. The losers however will then vote one of their fellow campers out, walk the dock of shame, and board the Wailord of Losers out of the game, never to return to the island. Unless we say so." Victini then smiled evilly as he returned to the dock. "Anywho, lets introduce the contestants!"

"Egh-hem" Someone let out a cough of acknowledgement that was right next to Victini on the dock. He was easily three times as big as the small psychic/fire type, had a bit a 'bug' look to him, and was completely covered in a purple armor with a big intimidating cannon on his back.

"Oh, right. And this is Genesect, the co-host and chef for the show." Victini unceremoniously introduced the resurrected and cybernetic enhanced ancient Pokémon. Genesect then let out a sigh, knowing that would be the best introduction he was going to get. "Now, let's meet the first contestant."

The first Pokémon jumped of the Wailord and landed on his feet with a duffle bag in hand. He was yellow with black stripes over his body, two antennas on his head with a small yellow Mohawk between them.

"Electabuzz! Nice to have you here," Victini said as Electabuzz walked right past them not sparing a second glance. "Well, that was colder than an Ice type." Victini said as he turned to greet the next contestant.

He had a brown body that was also his head with some specks of yellow on what was probably his stomach, for his hands he had three green balls that rattled when he shook them.

"Private Sudowoodo reporting for duty," he then saluted and stood at attention, waiting for an order.

"Uhhh…" Victini said with an air of confusion, unsure of what to do.

Genesect then decided to act before there was any more awkwardness arose. "Private! Go stand at the end of the dock and wait for orders! Understood?!" He yelled at the rock type.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sudowoodo then marched to the end of the dock and stood waiting for the next order.

"Nice job," Victini whispered to Genesect.

"Glad I'm here now?"

"Moving on." Victini dismissed Genesects' comment and looked to the new arrival who spoke as soon as he jumped off the Wailord. He had a brown body with a rounded head with a small spike as a nose and a leaf on his head.

"Nuzleaf's the name, and I'm here to win." After jumping down he flick a toothpick in the air and caught it in his mouth, giving off a smirk. "Nice to meet you guys," he said as he gave both legendries a high five, well Victini anyways and stood at the end of the dock.

"Now that's an attitude I can deal with," Victini said while pointing to Nuzleaf.

"I give him till the end of the week till he ticks off all the girls here." Genesect said bluntly while crossing his arms.

"Wow, you're very optimistic, aren't you?"

"I just call 'em as I see 'em."

"Whatever, let's just keep going. Hey where's the next Wailord?" He then looked around for a bit until Genesect nudged him. "What?" He then simply pointed out over the ocean to a pair of blurs shooting through the water until they reached the dock and two water type Pokémon jumped out.

One was just a big circle with arms, legs, and a pair of eyes with a spiral pattern on her stomach, the other was an otter like Pokémon with shell on his stomach and a big white head, after landing on the dock the two immediately started arguing.

"Ha! Suck it sea-shell boy, I beat you by a landslide!" Poliwhirl shouted at the other contestant.

"Yeah right spiral-gut! Get your eyes checked, I was here first!" Oshawott shouted back.

"My eyes are fine. It's yours that need to be checked if you think that you beat me." She then folded her arms in triumph.

"Ha! My eyes are perfect, I've aced every eye exam with flying colors!" He then put his hands on his sides striking a pose.

"Bet I can see further than you!" She glared at him.

"Bring it on!" He glared right back.

"Hey!" Victini called out, getting both water Pokémon's attention. "Can you two finish you argument later, while we are not waiting for other contestants?" He then pointed behind the two bickering Pokémon to reveal two other waiting Pokémon to actually walk forward.

"Fine, but this isn't over or my name isn't Oshawott!" Oshawott put a hand on his scallchop and another on his hip.

"Alright, but mark my words, you will lose to me, Poliwhirl, remember it!" She then glared at Oshawott who in turn glared back. They continued to do so until one of the newcomers walked over and picked both water types up. She resembled a large brown bear with long fringes on her shoulders and a large tan ring on her stomach.

"And my name is Ursaring, now please move along before we hold everyone up more." She said in a sweet voice that seemed to calm the two down.

"Fine," said Poliwhirl grudgingly.

"Whatever," huffed Oshawott.

"Good," She then smiled and put both of them down and walked to the end of the dock with the other two following suit, while shooting the other a glare every now and then.

"Thank you Ursaring, now our next contestant, Kricketune," Victini announced while gesturing to said contestant who was a crimson colored bug who had a large black moustache and long sickles for hands.

When mentioned, Kricketune bowed to the other contestants and said in a smooth voice. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we can all be friends during our stay." He then smiled softly showing he meant every word.

Victini smiled and motioned to the next contestant who looked like a small humanoid with blades on her stomach, head and arms. "Give it up for… Pawniard…s?" Victini and everyone else just stared at the two dark/steel types, wondering why there were two of them.

One of them then jumped right off and said with an annoyed expression, "She won't stop bugging me, please make her stop." She then pointed to the other Pawniard who was giggling like a madman. She then jumped into the air and did a flip, then in a flash of purple light she transformed into a small black and red fox that most recognized as a Zoura. After she did that everybody went 'ah', understanding why there were two Pawniard's.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was fun to see you get mad," Zoura said while grinning like crazy.

"Whatever, just don't do it again."

"As long as you stay on my good side I won't."

"Ok ladies, now that you're done joking around, please go stand at the end of the dock and stop wasting time." Victini folded his arms and stared at both contestants.

"It's her fault," Pawniard pointed at Zoura.

"Guilty," she said, not even denying it.

"Whatever, just go over there, and make room for the next contestant." Both girls then moved to the end of the dock. The next contestant or contestants flew down from the sky both Pokémon obviously had wings on them but were quite different, one was a bird with coal black eyes and orange and grey feathers and the other was a butterfly with big black and white eyes and even bigger blue, white, and grey pixelated wings.

"Well, thank you very much Vivillon and Fletchinder for showing up, but why did you both come at the same time?" He asked honestly curious.

"This sheila won't leave me be," Fletchinder said in an Australian accent while he jerked his head over to Vivillon, who was floating close to the fire bird.

"Oh, don't deny it, you like me," she said in a seductive voice while brushing her wings against his body.

In response, he leaned away and whispered to Genesect, "Please help me mate. Get her off me." Genesect in turn just shook his head. "Lot of help you are. Useless co-host" he muttered that last part under his breath.

That in turn got his attention as he glared at the bird, "What was that punk?" He shouted at Fletchinder and in turn scared away Vivillon.

"Hey, thanks mate, maybe you're not so useless after all," he then let out a laugh as he took off to join the others before Genesect could obliterate him.

Genesect let out a low growl and muttered, "I hate him already."

"Suck it up, _co-host,_" Victini teased while turning to the next Wailord who just dropped off the next contestant, a small yellow mouse with a zigzagging tail and red cheeks. "And here he is, superstar Pikachu!" Victini announced while gesturing to said mouse.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a superstar just because I'm a Pikachu." He complained while walking forward to join the others, who in turn stared at the alleged superstar.

"Are you…" Nuzleaf started to ask but got cut off.

"I'm not Ritchie's Pikachu, I'm not Ash's Pikachu, I don't belong to any gym leader or Elite Four member, and I am most certainly not Red's Pikachu." He said as he folded his arms, but everyone just kept staring at the electric mouse.

"Welcome Tyrogue!" Victini broke the silence by introducing the next contender who was another humanoid Pokémon with small jags on his head resembling a mohawk and sport wraps on his hands.

"Oh man, I can't believe it, I'm here!" He shouted out excitedly with sparkles in his eyes, "I cannot wait to prove my self-worth here and show to the world that I can be strong while being small!"

Victini just blinked before directing the newcomer to the others, "Okay then, just go join the other and you can do that later."

"I shall."

"Weirdo," Victini muttered before turning to the newest competitor.

Who in turn shouted out "Boo!" right in front of the victory Pokémon's face causing him to scream and jump into Genesect's arms. Everyone then started to laugh at the host's reaction and then preceded to high five the contestant responsible for the prank. She looked like a small purple gremlin with gems on her back and chest and two big ones for eyes, a more unsettling feature was her teeth which were sharp and wicked.

"Dude! Nice one!" Nuzleaf managed to get out between laughs while high fiving the new girl.

"Thank you, I aim to please, and if you ever need someone pranked, just give ol' Sableye a call, to get the job done." she then took a deep courteous bow while smiling like crazy.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" Victini shouted out while glaring at the ghost/dark Pokémon.

A gruff voice then called out, "Hey! What's going on here? Why is everyone laughing?" The Pokémon in question easily towered above everyone else, he resembled a velociraptor and had dark grey skin with blue adornments over his body mostly on his head, he had red eyes and a few spike jutting out of his body. "Well?" Everyone just stared in awe/fear at the newcomer.

Victini cleared his throat and got down from Genesect's arms, "Rampardos, welcome to the island."

Rampardos eyed everyone and then looked at the island. "Seriously?"

"Yep! Now get over there," Victini jerked his thumb over to the other contestants. Rampardos just rolled his eyes and walked over to the others, while shaking the dock with every step.

"Um… H-Hello?" a very small voice called out, everyone then started to look around looking for the source of the invisible voice. "U-Up here." Everyone then looked up to see a small pixie like Pokémon holding onto a white flower, floating down to the others. "I'm F- Floette," she said very shyly.

"Welcome Floette. Just go float over by the others," said Victini. After Floette went to the others a large scream could be heard out by the ocean and two Wailord were moving very fast through the water.

When one of the Wailord came by it didn't stop as a rock with arms jumped off and onto the dock, it then cried out, "Help me! They're trying to kill me!"

"Geodude, calm down. Who's trying to kill you, and why?" Victini asked as Geodude screamed and pointed to the other Wailord.

"Them! All because I said that I was stronger!" He said while pointing to the now incredibly close Wailord who had two steaming mad Pokémon, one with orange beige skin, a red mohawk and orange 'pants' and the other had a short, stout body with two large tusks extending from their mouth, olive green skin, and red eyes.

"Wow, not a smart call dude by pissing off Scrafty and Fraxure." Victini said as he moved away from the terrified Geodude. All's Geodude did was scream in terror as the very angry girls started to beat the ever-living heck out of Geodude, who thankfully managed to get into a Defense Curl before the pummeling began.

Nuzleaf then walked up to the two hosts and asked, "Um… Should we do something about that?"

"Nah, let nature run its course." Victini replied.

"And by that you mean you don't want to get between two incredibly angry girls and their target?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly a burst of fire shot into the fray and blew the three apart. A gruff loud voice called out through the smoke, "Enough." When the smoke cleared the dazed Pokémon were getting up and shaking the soot off their body, a large Pokémon then walked forward, he had dark red fur, three blue rings on each side of his body and two large mounds of rock on his back. He then walked over to the others and stood by them, "I do believe you over reacted to Geodude's comment you two. He probably did not realize what he said was not acceptable in this era."

The two girls in turn looked to the Pokémon who insulted them, and the one who broke up the fight. Geodude was nodding his head up and down like crazy trying to get the girls murderous glares off of him. They then both mumbled an agreement of some sort, shot the rock Pokémon one last glare and then joined the others.

Victini then spoke up, "Well, thank you Camerupt for stopping the potential injury or death of Geodude, what did he say anyway?"

Camerupt took a moment then spoke, "Simply put, he made various sexist comments and did not realize they were insults."

"Wow, not cool Geodude, not cool."

"Well how was I supposed to know what I said was offensive." Geodude complained as he hopped over to the other contestants, steering clear from the girl that tied to murder him.

"Whatever, now our next contestant is also a girl, so let's see how long it takes Geodude to tick her off, give it up for Staravia," Victini announced as said bird flew down to the dock and shyly smiled to everyone. She was mostly grey with a white stomach and black wingtips, and on her head some feathers swirled together to make a small spiral.

"Hi everyone, nice to be here…" She spoke quietly as Fletchinder flew forward and spoke up.

"Hi there, I'm Fletchinder and must I say it's nice to meet you," He said with a smile and gleam in his eye. Staravia's response was to blush a bit before responding, but before she could Victini made a loud coughing noise.

"Egh hem, if you two don't mind, can you move to the end of the dock while we make way for the next contestant…"

"Me." A voice said as the owner of the voice flew down from the air and landed on the dock gracefully. He had a small purple body with medium sized ears and small feet, and allowing his flight was two pairs of wings. "I am Crobat, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintanceship." He then flew over to the others and hovered above everyone else.

"Thank you for your own introduction Crobat, but that's my job." Victini pointed out blandly.

"My apologies, it will not happen again."

"Good, now here is our newest contestant, Kirlia!" After Victini made the introduction every guy immediately started to stare at the newcomer who walked forward and greeted the hosts. They were a humanoid like Pokémon with pure white skin that met to make a skirt of sorts, green hair with red clips and ruby red eyes.

After Kirlia walked forward, Nuzleaf ran to meet Kirlia, "Hey beautiful, how about we get to know each other by the campfire tonight?" He flashed a toothy grin and leaned forward.

An ticked off expression crossed Kirlia's face, but then spoke, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a guy." At his words, Nuzleaf's face shrunk and turned bright red, and silence fell over everybody while every guys face just fell and girls just widened their eyes in shock. Then everybody started to laugh like crazy at Nuzleaf's obvious embarrassment, while Kirlia just stomped past the still stunned grass type to join the others.

As Victini calmed down, he started to talk, "Oh man that was priceless! Nuzleaf dude, just hide behind everybody till we begin." Nuzleaf then walked behind the whole group to hide. "Ok, that was good, mood is now way better for the remaining competitors."

"Do you mean us?" a new voice called out behind the two hosts. When the hosts turned around they saw two Pokémon standing at the end of the dock, well one was standing, the other was floating. The Pokémon who spoke out was a small blue dog who stood on his back legs, he had two small white bumps on his forearms and a small jagged tail. The other looked like a small squid with big eyes and a small beak, and was… upside down?

"Ah Riolu and Inkay, nice to see you both made it," Victini looked at the new contenders, and then motioned to the others, "Now go stand by the other while the last contenders arrive. And what do you know, here's one now."

After the Wailord departed a bipedal Pokémon with yellow skin, a white ring of fur around his neck and a long nose stood at the end of the dock. He then gave a curt nod and walked forward to join the others, "Greetings, I am Hypno," He then stood off to the side away from some of the others, while some of the Pokémon from Kanto and Johto gave the newcomer an un-easy look.

"Alright, we're almost done. Next up, Snubbull!" Victini announced as a small pink bulldog like Pokémon hopped down from the Wailord and walked forward with her chest out in a proud manner.

"Make way for the winner!" however as she was walking she tripped and fell down on her face. As everyone was laughing at her misfortune, she jumped right back up and shouted out, "Who did that!? Who made me fall over?!" she started to glare at the group of Pokémon in front of her, looking for the supposed 'tripper'.

Then Camerupt spoke up, "No one tripped you, you were too busy basking in self-imposed glory to see a crack in the dock that caused you to fall over." He stated bluntly. After he finished talking, everyone just started to laugh again at the small fairy type.

"Why you…" Snubbull started but was immediately interrupted by Victini.

"Hey! Cut it out, we still have much to do, so if you don't mind, make way for the next contestant." Snubbull growled in anger as she grudgingly agreed to stop for now.

Suddenly a new voice called out from behind Genesect, "Hey, this is Total Pokémon Drama Island right? Not just an island for crazies?" Victini turned around and saw the newest contestant, a green gecko with a long blade of grass on their head, three smaller blades of grass on both arms, two blades as tails, and piercing yellow eyes.

"Ah, Grovyle, you're here. And yes this is the right place." Victini replied while looking over the new contestant, "Say, are you a boy or a girl? Because, we've already had that issue with Kirlia over there being a guy and I can't tell which you are."

A vein appeared on Grovyle's head as she hit Victini right on the head and stormed away. "I'm a girl moron." When she got to the others, Nuzleaf appeared behind her and was about to speak until… "One word and you get an X-Scissor to the face."

Nuzleaf then retreated to the back where Rampardos chuckled and spoke up, "Strike three and you're out."

"Shut up, besides that was only two" Nuzleaf muttered.

Rampardos then spoke up again, "Hey, new contestant, a Glaceon. What to try your luck again?" He smirked.

"No thanks, I've humiliated myself enough for one day." Nuzleaf then looked down in defeat.

When Glaceon walked over to the others she muttered a hello and stood away from the others. Then Pikachu spoke up, "Why are you standing so far from us?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not a fan of crowds," Is all she said. Pikachu continued to stare at the newcomer for a while until he shrugged his shoulders and tore his gaze from her and looked to the new contestant.

"Alright, final contestant everybody," Victini announced before motioning to the last Wailord, "And here is… a tree stump?" He said in confusion as a tree stump with three holes in the front fell off the Wailord and landed on the dock. For a while everyone just stared at the piece of wood until it started to shake. Suddenly two eyes appeared in the bigger holes, a small lick of shadows appeared from the top of the stump, and then it floated upwards until there was enough room for a small body to appear.

"Um… Hi everyone, I'm Phantump," the new arrival said in a small voice, raspy voice.

"Oh… well then. Welcome Phantump!" Victini said as he regained his composure, "Now go join the others, we're going to start."

"Ok," Phantump said as he floated over to the others.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can start the show… Welcome, to Total Pokémon Drama Island! The newest reality show to hit the Pokémon world, in this game your sole objective is to stay on this island as long as possible, while outlasting your fellow competitors. Throughout the season you will take part in challenges that, when won, will grant you immunity from that days elimination and/or a reward. Now follow me," Victini and Genesect then started heading to the fire pit with all campers in tow, "Here is where our dramatic campfire ceremony will take place for eliminations."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Victini: He was in a white and blue outhouse with some flypaper hanging from the ceiling. "And here is our confessional. You can come here when you're looking for a way to get away from it all, trash talk other competitors, or just get something off your chest."**

****000000000000000000000000000000000000****

**Rampardos: "Well, so far I have a pretty good feeling about my chances. I mean, compare me to the others in a straight up battle, I think we all know who going to win."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Scrafty: She was cracking her knuckles, "That dumb rock better not make any more comments, or he is a dead man."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "Alright, first impressions over, now just make friends and try not to screw up. But, man that's going to be tough without letting people know about my past." He looks up in realization at what he said aloud.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kricketune then spoke up. "How do the elimination's take place?"

"All will be explained in due time my musical friend. Now we're going to split you all into teams."

Fraxure then scoffed, "Please, I don't need a team, I'm a dragon, and I can take care of myself."

Camerupt then spoke, "Be warned, even if you're a dragon, you can still be beat. Even legends can fall."

While everyone just stared at Camerupt and his wise words for a bit, Victini took control of the situation again. "Ok then, moving on. There will be two teams, and you have to be on a team, because if they lose, then you are at risk of getting the boot." Victini then smiled evilly, "So. Team One will be…"

Fletchinder then interrupted, "Wait will that seriously be the team name?"

"Yes, yes it will."

"Who came up with something as stupid as that?"

"Genesect did."

"Oh, well that explains things."

Genesect in turn started to growl at Fletchinder and looked ready to fire his cannon at him, until Victini put an arm in front of him.

"Anywho, Team One will be… Poliwhirl, Electabuzz, Geodude, Hypno, Ursaring, Tyrogue, Crobat, Nuzleaf, Sableye, Rampardos, Staravia, Pawniard, Floette, Inkay, and Vivillon. Now go over there away from everyone else."

After the contestants separated from the others, Victini spoke again, "Now the rest of you are Team Two, and that would be… Pikachu, Sudowoodo, Snubbull, Kirlia, Grovyle, Camerupt, Glaceon, Riolu, Kricketune, Zoura, Scrafty, Oshawott, Fraxure, Fletchinder, and Phantump. Alright, now follow me to the cabins and common grounds." Victini then floated away towards their destination with the contestants chatting behind him getting to know their new teammates.

After traveling for a short while they reached the cabins and Victini started to speak, "Ok, here we are, as you can see there are two cabins, the one on the left is Team One's cabin, and the one on the right is Team Two's cabin. The area with the flag pole in the middle and the small pavilion area is the common grounds, there you can converse with each other, play some games, or just hang out. It's also were we will meet up before our first challenge, so right now drop your stuff off in your cabins and go to the dining hall for food."

Kricketune then stepped forward and spoke, "Wait, are the cabins co-ed, and is there any supervision, like counselors or something?"

Victini then sighed, "No, the cabins have two sides to each of them, girls on one side and guys on the other. And as for supervision, you're all 16 to 18, that about the same age as CIT's, so for the most part you will be left to your own devices, so long as you don't commit any crimes." Everyone then shot various glances to Hypno, and Rampardos.

Then Rampardos spoke up, "Wait, what is the first challenge?"

"Oh, you'll see, Rampardos, you'll see." Victini said with a smirk, as all the contestants went to either the cabins to settle in, or to eat some food.

"I really want to know what the challenge will be," Rampardos said again.

Crobat then flew up beside him, "Oh, don't worry about it, it's the first day and challenge, how hard could it be?"

…..

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaand done! First Chapter is done and will upload the next one on Saturday, sorry for the wait but I want to get writing on the following chapters, but after then I will post the update schedule and TRY to keep to it. Let me know what you think of the characters and thanks again for reading, and please rate and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Bull's Eye

Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! I decided to update a day early in spirit of the holiday of treats. Now I just want to say/apologize upfront, sorry if Geodudes comments offend anyone, but that is his character, a sexist moron. Anywho, lets get started with the first challenge and elimination!

**DISCLAIMER****!** I own nothing other than the OC personalities! All rights go to Pokemon and Total Drama!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bull's-eye<strong>

After the contestants all had a chance to eat and un-pack (some more than others), Victini called everyone to the common grounds. "Alright, I see that you all have settled in nicely, now let's get this challenge underway!"

Everyone just stared at Victini with a blank face waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Well, what's the challenge?" Rampardos called out.

"If you would all follow me, I will lead you to the challenge." Victini then started off to their destination. After a long walk, the contestants and hosts arrived at the beach, and when they got there they were met with a large catapult. All the competitors just stared in curiosity at the large device until Victini grabbed their attention again. "This challenge is called, the Catapult Launch."

"Once again, the name sucks. Did you just give all the naming responsibilities to Genesect?" Fletchinder complained.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that complaint, Fletchinder, due to Genesect becoming inexplicably pissed at a certain competitor over the team names, we are changing said team names."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "What? It's not my fault that he named the team's something as stupid as Team One and Team Two. Really he should be thanking me, if I didn't point that out, people would have been making fun of him behind his back all season. You're welcome mate."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Team One will now be known as, the Legendary Lugia's! And Team Two will be known as, the Heroic Ho-oh's! There, now if there are no more complaints, back to the challenge. As you can see, the catapult will take a large part in today's challenge."

"Let me guess, we're going to be launching rocks or some other item into a target out at sea?" Crobat questioned while perched on top of a fallen log.

"No, you'll be the one's launched out of it," Everyone then gasped in fear at this crazy challenge.

"What?! Are you insane?" Grovyle shouted out.

"No, no I am not. Now, here is how it's going to go down, each team will go and be the ammunition for the catapult, and Crobat, you were slightly right, there is a target out in the sea that you have to hit, there is just one ring, and if you land in it, you get a point for your team, but if you don't then no points for you. Simple right?"

Silence met his question until Crobat spoke again, "Well, who's going first?"

"Crobat, thank you for volunteering your team to go first," Everyone on the Lugia's glared at the four winged bat. "Now get to launching."

The Lugia's then immediately started to argue about who would go first, "Enough!" Hypno shouted out. "It's pointless to argue, I'll be launched first and just don't force anybody to go, but if you don't get launched yourself don't expect to be safe tonight." Everyone just stared at Hypno.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He had a calculating look on his face, "Hmm… That Hypno took charge and was willing to be launched first. An admirable trait for leaders, but sadly, it is something I cannot... persuade." A smirk then appeared on his face.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Genesect then prepared the catapult and Hypno got in, waiting for take-off. Suddenly Genesect hit the leaver sending Hypno like a bullet across the sky and right into the target area, his head then popped above the surface and waved his hand, signaling he was ok.

Tyrogue then stepped forward, "I shall prove myself here and now how much I am valuable to this team!" He got into the basket and told Genesect to fire, "Wha-hoo!" He shouted as he flew across the sky.

_BONG!_

Tyrogue wound up hitting one of the buoys on the outside of the ring; unfortunately for him he slid off into the water on the other side of the ring, earning no points.

"Ouch," Rampardos muttered while the remaining teammates just winced.

Poliwhirl, Nuzleaf, and Ursaring all were launched without issues, followed by Electabuzz with some convincing. However, some issues came up when it was Pawniard's turn.

"I don't see why I should go, I don't want to be launched across the sky for something as stupid as this."

Rampardos growled, "If you don't go then we could lose."

"So? What are you going to do about it? Hypno said not to force anyone to go."

"I don't give a damn about that hypnotist, and as for what I'm going to do, this," Rampardos then hit Pawniard with his tail and knocked her into the catapult bucket. "Genesect, Fire!"

He then pulled the lever and shot Pawniard across the sky who screamed, "Damn youuuuuuuu!"

Rampardos then let out a low chuckle as he got in the catapult and was launched into the target zone without issue.

"Hey rock boy, you're up next," Sableye spoke up.

"But I can't swim… or float," Geodude complained.

"If you don't go then we could lose, so you have to get in," she pleaded.

"I can't swim, also, I don't take orders from people weaker than me, especially girls, now just go back to the kitchen, Genesect may need help" Geodude said in a slight, joking tone that had the rest of the Lugia's freeze in shock. Sableye then got a look of pure fury on her face.

"What did you just say?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I said go back to... the... kitchen..." after he spoke again with uncertainty, Sableye charged him while screaming a battle cry.

"YOU'LL BE RUBBLE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Geodude then curled into a ball and used Rollout to hightail it out of there.

Before Sableye got too far away, Crobat called out, "Sableye! Get back here and complete the challenge, deal with him later, he can't go that far on this island."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She looked incredibly angry, "Normally I don't get mad, I just like to pull pranks, but that was just plain rude and offensive. If we lose I know I want him gone."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Geodude: He was covered in bandages and bruises. "I probably should learn what to not say around girls."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sableye huffed angrily and walked to the catapult, but then a look of slight worry crossed her face and then stepped back, "Um… on second thought, I'll stay back and shepherd people onto the catapult," She flashed a nervous smile as Crobat shrugged and told Staravia to go on instead.

After she was launched right into the target zone, Crobat and Inkay both followed suit who both then scored a point.

Sableye then spoke to Vivillon, "Hey, you're up."

"I'm not going, simple as that. My wings could get wet, and I spent too long fixing it up."

Sableye just gave her a dumbfounded expression, "Seriously, you won't get launched because you could get wet?"

"Yes I am, and you can't do a thing about it," She then flew to the top of a tree and stood there waiting for the challenge to end.

"Oh come on, we only got ten points, the other team will crush us."

"Not my problem." She called out from the tree top.

Sableye face-palmed and looked at Floette, "So… you gonna go?" Floette's response was to hug her flower tighter and float down to the sand. "Thought so… Hey, that's it, were done." She then picked up the small fairy and carried her to the sidelines.

"Alright, the Lugia's scored ten points, the Ho-oh's have to score at least eleven to win. Now get to shooting." Victini announced aloud.

The Ho-oh's started to argue until Camerupt took control of the situation. "Stop, it would be best if we select eleven candidates now and if someone misses well decide who to launch after." With no arguments against the plan, the Ho-oh's got to discussing and then to launching

Camerupt then spoke up, "Who's going first?" Silence met his question, until Pikachu stepped forward.

"I will, I mean, no one else seems to want to be the first shot." He then climbed into the basket and waited for a bit, Pikachu was then launched across the sky in a blur of yellow right into the target zone.

"I'll go next mates, I just want to get away from that Sheila who's eyeing me." Fletchinder spoke up while trying to hide behind everyone from Vivillon who was staring and winking at Fletchinder. He then shuddered and got into the catapult and was fired into the target area, dead center.

Oshawott stepped forward, "I'm next, don't worry I'll hit the center." He stepped into the basket and was shot into the middle, he then called out, "Told you I would hit it!" Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to file into the catapult basket, Kirlia, Kricketune, and Grovyle were hesitant but made it in the end.

Riolu was looking into the basket, weighing his chances if he Pidgeyed out, until Zoura pushed him into the basket and yelled at Genesect, "Fire!"

Riolu started to panic and speak, "Wait, hold on! I don't want to goooooooooooooo!" He was cut off abruptly as the co-host pulled the lever.

Zoura then started to roll around on the ground, laughing like crazy, "Oh man, that was awesome!" Several other members of the team were also laughing a bit, "Ok, ok, I'm next, least I could do." She managed to get out, while climbing into the basket and be launched into the target zone.

Camerupt spoke up after calming down, "Okay, we have eight points, we need three more to win, who's up next?" He looked to his remaining teammates, most did not seem too eager to become a living cannon ball.

Sudowoodo stepped forward and said, "I will go, I must serve my team and do what must be done."

Camerupt looked from side to side for a bit before speaking, "Alright, go for it."

Sudowoodo saluted and shouted out, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Don't do that," Camerupt told Sudowoodo bluntly.

"Sorry," he apologized. He was then launched into the target zone perfectly.

"Okay, who's next?" Camerupt called out, looking at what remained of his team.

Utter silence met his question for several seconds until Scrafty stepped forward while speaking loudly, "Alright, we just need two people to win this challenge, I'll be one because yall obviously can't decide amongst each other. Now who's gona be number two?" Once again silence met the question. "Okay, because yall need to figure out who's going, I'll go now and come back, and when I do I'll expect that we've won already." She walked forward and into the basket, then was immediately launched into the target zone.

Camerupt once again spoke to the group, "Okay, we just need one more point, who's going to go?"

Snubbull spoke up, "I'm not going to, I don't see much point to it, so one of us goes home, big deal. Less people to weigh us down."

Camerupt then glared at the small fairy type, until an idea crossed his mind, "But how are you going to prove that you're not dead weight? If you go now, we win the challenge AND you prove you are a valuable member to this team. A win-win situation."

Snubbull's face lit up with a determined fire in her eyes as she ran forward into the basket, everyone just stared in shock at the fact that Camerupt's smooth talking actually worked, even Camerupt himself looked shocked. "Well? What are you waiting for? Fire!"

As Snubbull was flying through the air everyone was staring intently at the small fairy type, waiting to see if she made it, but the shot was too far and she landed into the water behind the target.

Everyone remaining on the Ho-oh's team groaned that she missed and Camerupt sweat-dropped, "Okay, maybe we need one more launcher." The remaining Ho-oh's looked around to each other nervously, except for Fraxure who had her nose in the air refusing to go, the rest waiting to see who would take the launch.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "Before I came here I told myself that I would not stand out in any way." She sighs, "But we need to win the first challenge, and I don't want to be at risk of getting the boot if we lose, so..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Glaceon stepped forward hesitantly, "I-I'll go, I need to prove myself here." She walked forward and into the catapult.

Camerupt nodded to Glaceon as she was launched by Genesect into the air.

Glaceon's face was scrunched up while fighting the wind, looking forward she saw that she was on her way to the target zone but was leaning a bit to the right, she tried to change her course but was having trouble…

Everyone was staring intently from the beach seeing her lean more to the right and might not make it. "You think she'll make it?" Phantump asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, its 50-50," Camerupt responded.

Then Glaceon landed in the water, just inside target zone. Victini announced aloud, "Glaceon did it! The Heroic Ho-oh's win the first challenge!"

Everyone on the Ho-oh's started to cheer loudly at their first victory, while the Lugia's just hung their heads in defeat. "Ho-oh's, as a reward for winning the first challenge, your team gets a… hot tub! For your team alone to use for the competition!"

The Ho-oh's cheered again while the Lugia's groaned. "Now, everyone head back to the dining hall for diner, Ho-oh's get first dibs, and later tonight, I'll see the Lugia's at the fire pit tonight for their first elimination." Everyone but the Lugia's then dispersed to the center of camp after everyone came back out of the water.

The Ho-oh's headed straight to the dining hall in high spirits while everyone praised Glaceon for stepping up to win the game.

"Really, it's no big deal, I just wanted be part of the team." Glaceon said while trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Girl, the fact that you were willing to get into that thing to try and win us the game says a lot about you. You've won my respect, and for me that goes a loooong way," Scrafty praised the shy Eeveelution.

"Yeah!" Zoura jumped in, "You did great, you went in _willingly_, while Riolu had to be pushed in." She said while eying the young aura master.

"Hey, I would have, I was still deciding whether or not we could risk it," Riolu defended himself.

"And by that you mean that you were afraid to get in," Camerupt bluntly pointed out. Riolu then took on a light blush while the rest of the team just laughed at his embarrassment.

Pikachu then walked up to Riolu and put an arm around him, "Dude, just don't say anything else, you'll make it worse." Riolu in turn just let out a sigh of defeat as everyone, except Glaceon, continued to laugh. Pikachu noticed Glaceon still avoiding everyone he walked up to her and started to talk while accidently startling her, "Hey, um… sorry, why are you avoiding everyone? You've made a pretty good first impression by winning the challenge, you don't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding, like I said before, I don't like crowds." She cut the conversation quickly and walked forward faster, breaking off from the group and putting a big gap in between her and the rest of the team.

Pikachu was about to try and catch up with her, when a white had grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Pikachu looked over his shoulder and saw Kirlia standing behind him, "Don't, this is a new environment for her and it's causing her to stress out, just give her time to get used to this place."

Pikachu just stared in wonder at Kirlia, "How do you know all that dude?"

"I'm a Kirlia, also known as the 'Emotion Pokémon', I can read emotions, even from Pokémon."

"Oh, alright then," Pikachu said while looking at the retreating form of Glaceon, "I just hope she's alright."

Kirlia raised an eyebrow and looked at the electric mouse, "Do you like her?"

Pikachu's eyes went wide and his body went stiff, "W-what? No I don't."

Kirlia smirked, "Emotion Pokémon," he taunted.

Pikachu blushed and looked down, "Shut up."

Riolu walked up to Pikachu, and said in a mocking voice, "Just don't say anything else, you'll only make it worse." Everyone then laughed at the little bit of revenge Riolu got on Pikachu, even Pikachu cracked a smile and joined in the laughing Ho-oh's.

00000

While the Ho-oh's were having a good time on their way to dinner, the Lugia's were all sitting grumpily back on the beach, and no one was happy.

Hypno was the first to speak, "Well, that could have gone better."

"You can say that again," Nuzleaf responded.

Rampardos then spoke up, "Well I did my job, in fact, everyone who went in the catapult did their job."

Tyrogue looked down dejectedly, "I failed to land in the target zone, I am ashamed to say I did my job."

Hypno immediately comforted him, "Don't be ashamed, you were willing to get in the catapult, that's more than some of the others could say." But Tyrogue continued to look down sadly. Hypno let out a sigh and continued to speak, "So, who should we vote for tonight?"

Everyone stayed silent until Rampardos spoke up, "Well I for one think it should be any of the four who didn't go in the catapult," He stated bluntly. The three of the four Pokémon in question looked up in surprise.

Vivillon and Geodude both exclaimed, "What?!" while Floette simply hid behind a log.

No one paid much attention to the small fairy Pokémon, as Sableye spoke up, "Well, I'm not that surprised, because we didn't go, we kind of cost the team the challenge. But I had a good reason why I didn't go, I'm deathly afraid of the ocean."

Crobat frowned and then spoke up, "Wait, then how did you get here? We're in the middle of the ocean."

"You don't think I was afraid? I was petrified on top that Wailord."

Crobat just stared at the ghost Pokémon before continuing on, "Okay then, I believe she could excused for that. So what about the pixie?"

Hypno came to Floette's rescue, "She is incredibly light, she couldn't be launched, so that leaves Geodude and Vivillon."

The two Pokémon in question shot nervous glances at each other before Sableye spoke up, "Well I for one think it should be the sexist rock."

"Why me?!" Geodude shouted out.

Before any of the girls could go off on a rant, Rampardos stepped in, "Well for starters, you insulted all the girls on the island before you even got here and even now you continue to do it, also you refused to get launched."

"Well that's how I was raised, and like I said, I can't swim or float. Besides, she wouldn't even consider getting in." He shouted out while pointing at Vivillon.

"What? I couldn't risk getting my wings wet, you know how hard it is to keep these things in pristine condition, it's hard okay, and a Vivillon of my stature should not participate in such a… barbaric activity, unlike the rest of you." She said with her nose in the air.

Poliwhirl glared at Vivillon, "Is that supposed to mean something princess?"

"It is, it means I'm more important than you guy so I shouldn't have to get dirty."

This time Pawniard stood up to glare at the scale Pokémon, "You want to say that again? Come on I dare you"

"I don't need to waste my breath on you, commoner. Besides I'm not afraid of you, my daddy can easily pay off the hosts to get you kicked off."

Poliwhirl stood up, stepped forward and cracked her knuckles, "Well daddy's not here now, is he?" Vivillon gulped as a look of fear and realization crossed her face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Vivillon: "While it's true daddy wasn't there, I wasn't really afraid, I was pretending for the cameras." She folded her 'arms' and smiled. "Besides, I'm too pretty to get the boot, none of the guys want to see this pretty face go away, excpecially that handsome Fletchinder."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Geodude: Still in bruises and bandages. "I may not know when the best times to open my mouth are, but I knew at the very least, to never get between an angry girl and the object of her fury."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before Poliwhirl and Pawniard could murder Vivillon, Hypno stood up, got in between them and spoke, "Look, there is no need to get into a meaningless fight now, let's just go eat and then vote for who we feel should go home tonight." Both girls seemed hesitant at first but backed down nonetheless, they then turned on their heels and walked back to the camp grounds, soon, everyone started to head back as well.

As they were leaving Poliwhirl spoke to Pawniard, "I don't know about you, but I know who I'm voting for tonight, you in?"

"If you're talking about that arrogant bug, then yeah, I'm in. But I do have a feeling we're not alone on this vote."

"I hear you there."

00000

Night had fallen over the island and spirits were high in front of the Heroic Ho-oh's cabin as they had a small hot tub party. However, at the camp fire, tensions were high amongst the Legendary Lugia's as they sat around the fire pit waiting for Victini to start talking.

"Well, here we are. The first elimination ceremony, now here is how it's going to work, I will call you up one-by-one to get a poffin, if I call you up to receive a poffin you're safe from elimination, but the one who does not receive a poffin will walk the dock of shame, board the Wailord of Losers, and ride out of here never to return." The Lugia's were looking between each other with glances of nervousness, anger, or annoyance. "Now you've all cast you votes in the confessional outhouse already, so when I call you up, come get your poffin."

_*Insert dramatic music*_

"The first poffin goes to… Rampardos," The mentioned Pokémon let out a breath of relief and walked up to receive the poffin. "Next poffins goes to Hypno… Poliwhirl… Electabuzz… Crobat… Staravia… and Inkay," Each Pokémon mentioned stood up and got their poffins before sitting back down.

"Next up, Nuzleaf… Ursaring… and Floette," After each of them got their poffins and returned to their seat, the remaining five looked nervously at each other as Victini spun the remaining four poffins on the tray.

"Alright, now we're getting to the good stuff, now next poffin goes to… Pawniard," She let out a massive breath of relief as she skewered her poffin and brought it back to her seat. "Aaaaaaand, Sableye," She got up to retrieve her poffin and then returned to her seat with a relived expression on her face. "Tyrogue, you're safe too dude," The Scuffle Pokémon looked up in surprise but got up and got the poffin nonetheless and returned to his seat.

After Tyrouge got his poffin, both Vivillon and Geodude went wide eyed that one of them was going home. "Now, the first Pokémon voted off of Total Pokémon Drama Island is one of you two, question is, which one?" Geodude's fists were clenched and Vivillon was stock still, waiting for Victini to speak.

"The last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Geodude."

When his name was called, Geodude stood still for a bit until he realized that he was safe, he went over to Victini and claimed his poffin.

Vivillon however was frozen in place until it dawned on her, "What?! You all voted me out over that stupid rock, why?"

Poliwhirl spoke up, "Because, you didn't go in the catapult for a dumb reason, and Geodude's can learn to keep his mouth shut."

Vivillon was dumbstruck, "You know what? Fine! I don't need the money, I got plenty of it, this was all a stupid idea anyways."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Vivillon: "Well this stinks, I thought I would get further than I did now. Honestly, I didn't want the money, I just wanted to get time on the camera. But it looks like the world won't get to see the greatness that is me." **

**She let out a sigh, "Well if there was anyone I want to win I would say the handsome Fletchinder," She winks at the camera. "If you're watching Hun, even if you don't win I still got money. Well that's all I want to say, get me out of this dump hole."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: He looked excited and happy, "I was watching the elimination to kill some time, and I saw that Vivillon got the boot. ****Crikey****, I know that I've only been here for a day but this is the best day ever!" He put his wings in the air in victory, "Arceus, that Sheila could not take no for an answer, any who, let's see what I can do now without her stalking me."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Vivillon was flying down the dock to the Wailord, Geodude spoke up, "Well looks like we cut some dead weight out of the team, now we can start winning." After he finished, all the girls looked to him and some started to glare at him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Pawniard asked the rock Pokémon.

"Well there is now one less girl on our team, so now we are less weak," Everyone's eyes widened while the girls narrowed their eyes to a glare, Geodude looked up in realization and saw the collective glares from the girls, and then all the guys, including Floette backing away. "Um… sorry?" He asked in a meek voice, the response was for all the girls to start brutally attacking Geodude.

00000

As the Ho-oh's were enjoying their hot tube party, Fletchinder flew down from the sky. Pikachu was the first to ask, "Hey, Fletchinder, Where'd you go?"

Fletchinder had the best smile a bird could put on and said, "I was watching the elimination ceremony, and that weird Sheila Vivillon got the boot."

"Hey that's good," Grovyle spoke up, "Now she can't stalk you anymore."

"I know, and it is great tha…" He started but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

"What was that?" Riolu asked to no one.

Camerupt responded, "If I had to guess, Geodude made a sexist comment to the remaining girls on the Lugia's." Everyone just shrugged in agreement as the party continued into the night.

* * *

><p>And there we have it, Vivillon is the first to go, I'll be honest I really didn't like her that much, probably because of her sort of cliche daddy's girl personality, well my attempt at it at least. Anyway, this was chapter two and the second part of the 'first episode' and I hope you all liked it! Once again any reviews on the character personalities, and how you think the game will play out. And one more time, Thank you!<p>

Now my update schedule:I will ATTEMPT to keep to this schedule as much as I can, but as it stands right now, I will start to regularly update this story every Sunday, mainly to just give a bit of a boost to a persons day. But I will start this schedule next Sunday so I can get a few more chapters done before this all starts.

**Vivillon: "Rate and review... yadda yadda blah blah, okay now get me out of here."**


	3. Chapter 3: Got to go Faster

Here it is everyone, chapter 3! This chapter was a bit of a doozy, mainly because I started to write it a while back but got hit with massive writers block, but I got it done and this is the result. So in this chapter, the seasons antagonist will be revealed, I did drop a hint last chapter but now it's going to be very obvious. Well don't let me keep you waiting to read, and once again thanks to those who review, read, favorite, and follow my story it means a lot to me! Now here we are, Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER****!** I own nothing other than the OC personalities! All rights go to Pokemon and Total Drama!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Got to go Faster<strong>

It was a peaceful morning on the small island where the contestants slept, it was the day after the first challenge and elimination took place. As the contestants were sleeping, a certain small orange host and a large purple robot co-host walked to the speaker system and turned it on, Victini cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak… he then closed his mouth again and put an air horn right next to the microphone and blew it.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

A collective amount of screams and cashes came from both cabins as the contestants were rudely awakened.

Victini let out a sigh, "Ah, I love this job."

"You and me both," Genesect responded.

00000

In the girls side of the Ho-oh's cabin Scrafty was rubbing her head while sitting up from the floor, "Ugh, does that dude reeeally have to wake us up like dat?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Well he did have us launched out of a catapult on the first day," Fraxure responded while throwing off her blankets and getting out of bed.

"Some of us…" Grovyle muttered under her breath, "she's got a point, we probably should have seen that coming," she said as she got out of bed and walked to the front door.

When all the girls from the Ho-oh's walked outside they saw the guys from both sides already outside. After they stood by their team Scrafty spoke up, "Yo, host guy, why you waking us up at the crack of dawn?"

"Calm down Sheila, it was probably that stupid robot's idea," said Fletchinder.

"Hey!" Genesect called out while glaring at the fire bird, "Do you really want to mock a Legendary you dumb fire bird."

"Nah mate, I would never do that, but that's why I'm insulting you."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Genesect started but was stopped by a loud…

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

"Enough you two, just kill each other later," Victini stated before returning to reading a magazine with a picture of his face on the cover.

Both Genesect and Fletchinder glared at each other before Fletchinder turned away to return to the rest of his team, and sighing, "Oi this sucks, waking up at the crack of dawn only for some stupid bug to try and insult you."

"You can say that again," Scrafty agreed.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad," Zoura said while walking up beside them, "It gives a good chance to pull some funny tricks," She said while looking around the tired contestants, her eyes then lit up as she eyed the half asleep form of Riolu, she smiled evilly as she spoke, "Watch this."

She walked over to the now sleeping Riolu and jumped into the air coated in a purple energy, when she landed on two paws she was now a perfect clone of the Riolu in front of her, she then quickly matched Riolu's posture and expression, then poked Riolu that woke him up with a jump.

"Wha, ugh. What the!" As Riolu wearily opened his eyes he saw standing in front of him an exact copy of himself. As he raised a paw, Zoura did as well, when he moved to the right, she followed him. He continued to make strange movements that Zoura kept mirroring. "What's going on?" He asked as he turned to Camerupt who was behind him, while ignoring his snickering teammates.

"Turn back around and you'll see," the large camel Pokémon said while repressing a smile himself.

When Riolu turned back around he saw instead of himself he saw a Haunter with a sinister smile on its face, "Boo."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Riolu let out a massive scream of fear and jumped a foot in the air and then landing flat on his butt. At this point everyone was roaring with laughter, even the Haunter was rolling on the ground laughing, Riolu then shouted out, "What the heck!"

The Haunter then stopped laughing for a bit to be coated in a purple energy that shrunk down to the form of Zoura, who in turn continued to laugh like a maniac, "Oh, man, you should have seen your face! It was all like, wahhh! And, eeeeak! And gaaaah, hahahahahahahha!"

"That was not funny, Zoura," Riolu complained as he folded his arms.

"Oh, don't you complain, it was funny and you know it," She shot him a sly smile.

"No it wasn't, besides I don't have that much of a sense of humor," He stuck his nose in the air.

"Why not?" Zoura then looked confused and slightly concerned at the aspiring aura master.

"Because I need to focus on my goals in life, such as being an aura master, I don't have time for jokes and such."

Zoura just stared at Riolu in complete confusion and worry, "What, you mean you don't ever laugh? All because you have to focus on your goals? That's pretty… "

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

All the contestants covered their ears as best as possible as Victini blew the air horn again, at this point the rest of the contestants had arrived outside, "Ok, now that everyone is here we can start todays challenge."

Zoura looked to Riolu, "We'll finish this later."

"No, we won't," he responded firmly while she gave a determined glare.

Kricketune then spoke up, "Wait, what about breakfast?"

Victini let out a sigh as he answered the question, "We're not going to have breakfast until the challenge is over, and in fact the reward for winning the challenge is first chance at breakfast." A series of groans emitted from the group as the host blew the air horn again, "Man, I'm loving this thing. Anyway, today's challenge will have two parts, a qualifier and a finale, the challenge itself will be a race along the beach."

Fletchinder was the one to speak this time, "So does this challenge have a stupid name that the co-host came up with? Or did you have someone competent make this name?"

"HEY!" Genesect yelled out.

Before Genesect could do anything else, Victini spoke up, "Calm yourself co-host. And as a matter of fact Fletchinder, it does have a title. This is… the Race of Land, Sea, and Air!" He threw his hands in the air expecting a reaction, but was only met with complete silence, until Kricketune brought his sickles together to make a chirping noise as the other competitors resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Alright, moving on. The challenge is simple, you all will race alongside the beach, those who can swim can swim through the ocean, those who can fly can fly the over the course, and the rest will run on the beach. Once twelve people in total reach the finish line, which mind you is very far away, the qualifier will end and those twelve will go on to the finals which is twice the distance as the qualifier. Now any questions?"

Once again silence met his question for a while until Fletchinder spoke again, "You said breakfast was the reward for the challenge, does it come with immunity as well?"

"Glad you asked that, the reward for breakfast and immunity are separate, if one of your teammates finishes first in the qualifier, then that team wins first shot at breakfast, after everyone is done the finals will begin. Similar to the first race someone from your team crosses first, that team wins. Everyone got it? Good, now go take up you positions at the starting line." Everyone went down to the beach to get ready for the race.

As they were walking, Crobat flew beside Rampardos and whispered to him, "When the qualifiers end meet me outside the back of the dining hall, and tell Pawniard the same."

"What?"

"Just do it," He whispered back hurriedly as everyone arrived at the beach, which had a white and black checkered starting line.

As everyone lined up at the starting line, no one really looked ready to do this except for a few. Geodude dug his hands into the sand and looked ready to launch himself forward, Riolu was in a quick meditation, and Pikachu's cheeks where sparking in anticipation.

Victini then walked beside the starting line and held his horn in the air once more, "On your mark… get set… GO!"

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

At the air horn everyone took off using moves to boost their speed, Rampardos used Rock Polish, Pikachu used Volt Tackle, Geodude used Rollout, and a few others used Quick Attack. The only person left behind was Tyrogue who tripped right out of the gate and fell flat on his face.

As everyone was running, some of the other contestants fell behind, such as Floette and Camerupt due to their speed and size, but some of those using moves were pulling ahead of the group.

In the front, Pikachu was in a bright yellow electric coating from the Volt Tackle and next to him Geodude in a ball.

Soaring above the rest, Staravia and Fletchinder were flying side by side having a conversation, "You know you're pretty quick in the skies."

"Thanks, you are too."

"Well we're both using a move with the name 'Quick' in it, so naturally we are."

She then looked at him in a questioning face, "We are what?"

"Quick, we are quick," He responded in a confused tone.

"Oh, okay."

Fletchinder stared at her for a bit as the wind whipped past their faces, "You don't get out much do you?"

"Not really, I was kind of sheltered back home. This is the first thing I've really done on my own."

"Well then, stick with me and show I'll you the ropes of the world."

"Um… ok, thanks." She then shot him a smile.

"But first, I gotta win, bye." He then shot ahead with a burst of speed, leaving Staravia confused.

"Oh no you don't," She then pushed herself to go faster with a smile.

00000

Back on the ground everyone has spread out along the beach while continuing to run along, however some of the others have dropped out such as Ursaring and Glaceon, and others like Phantump and Inkay opted to just float along slowly.

As Pawniard was catching up to the front of the group, Rampardos fell back a bit a spoke to her, "Hey Pawniard."

"What?" She shot him an annoyed glance.

"Crobat want us to meet him behind the mess hall after this is done."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Heck if I should know just be there. Okay?"

"Alright fine, now go try and win." Rampardos let out a breath of exasperation as he picked up the pace and shot ahead. As he left a look of curiosity crossed Pawniards face, "What are you up to Crobat?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pawniard: "I've seen these kinds of shows before, and I know that when someone arranges a meeting, they usually want an alliance. But my question is, why Rampardos and I?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nearing the end of the race Kricketune, Sableye, Kirlia, Snubbull and Crobat have all dropped out from exhaustion. Now Poliwhirl and Oshawott have been pushing their limits in the ocean, coming right behind Geodude still in a Rollout, behind them was Fletchinder and Staravia. Everyone else was still in a big cluster near each other.

In this cluster, Riolu was keeping a normal pace, planning on putting in a final burst of speed at the end. Then Zoura came up beside him and spoke up.

"So why don't you like to laugh, or have fun in general?"

"I told you before, I need to focus on my goals and don't have time for such things, besides, my mentor has told me that those kind of things can hinder true aura masters."

Zoura's eyes then shot open, "Wait, are you saying that you believe that aura masters have to be devoid of emotion?"

"Yes, my mentor has never led me wrong before, so I believe him."

"Well he's dead wrong, me and my meema have met a few Lucario's and Riolu's, and they all have shown plenty of emotion." She said as stared at him with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know who you have met, but chances are they were not serious enough to be true aura masters," Riolu said with an annoyed look crossing his face.

"They were aura masters, and do you even know how you evolve? Friendship, and you can't make friends by being emotionless."

"I don't need friends, my mentor is the only friend I need to evolve, now as I said before, this conversation is over." And with those final words Riolu shot ahead with a burst of speed and overtook the group, while Zoura just looked on with concern.

00000

As the end came into sight Pikachu shot across the finish line still in a Volt Tackle and then proceeded to crash onto the ground and slide through the sand, Victini then brought out his megaphone and spoke into it, "Pikachu has won the qualifier for the Ho-oh's! They now get first shot at breakfast! Now eleven spots remain, who else will be in the final race?"

Pikachu was partially buried in the sand as he spoke through it, "Ow," he muttered as he stuck his head up and looked at Victini, "Did we win?"

"As a matter of fact, you did win, and you might want to get to the mess hall for food and an ice pack." Pikachu then picked himself up and walk/hobbled to the mess hall. As Victini turned back to the finish line he sees Geodude pop out of his Rollout and cross the finish line.

"Yes! I made it! I'm…" He started.

"Second, you're second place, Pikachu crossed first." Victini interrupted him, at those words Geodudes arms dropped.

"Crap… well at least it wasn't a girl who beat me," He muttered as Poliwhirl and Oshawott crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Ha! Beat you, you dumb tadpole!" Oshawott called out.

"In your dreams first stage!" She retorted.

"What did you call me!?"

"You heard me, first stage!"

"Why I outa…" He started but was interrupted by a loud…

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

"Enough," Victini called out. "You're both in the final race, and the Ho-oh's get first shot at break…"

"I don't care about that! Did I beat him/her!?" Both Poliwhirl and Oshawott interrupted Victini.

A vein appeared on Victini's head, "Neither of you beat the other, you two tied."

"What?! No!" Both cried out.

"Yes! Now go to the dining hall, Oshawott your team won so you eat first." Both water types started to grumble about how Victini was an idiot as they walked away with Geodude following behind at a slower pace. "Ugh, I wish those two would stop fighting for one second."

"Hey mate, Poliwhirl and Oshawott at it again?" Fletchinder called out as he landed on the beach with Staravia right behind him.

"Oh, Fletchinder and Staravia, yeah they were. By the way you two are in the final race and Fletchinders team won breakfast." Victini said completely off-hand as the two birds smiled.

"Nice, good to know I get a shot at the immunity." Said Fletchinder.

Fletchinder then walked off to the dining hall in a slow pace while Staravia followed beside him, both chatting aimlessly. "Alright, six spots left, who's going to…" He started off but was interrupted by three contestants crossing the finish line one right after the other, Riolu, Grovyle and Nuzleaf then started to catch their breaths as Victini spoke. "You three are in the final race, Ho-oh's get food." Grovyle and Riolu's eyes brightened considerably and then walked off to eat. Nuzleaf then just shrugged his shoulders as he took a casual stroll to the showers.

"And It looks like the three final contestants are about to cross, and they have." Victini announced as Rampardos, Pawniard and Zoura crossed the finish line. "Alright everyone, the Ho-oh's win first breakfast and all twelve contestants' from the final race have been decided, now go eat!" He then flew off to his trailer to eat actual food.

00000

In the dining hall the Ho-oh's were enjoying the food that was well prepared, while chatting about random things such as the challenge, their home life, or what they would do with the million.

"I tell you, the first thing I'm going to do if I win is buy a Dawn Stone," Kirlia said while spearing one of his waffles, "No more smart-ass remarks or taunting's aimed at this guy."

"So you want to be a Gallade huh? Figures you want that," Grovyle makes an offhanded response while playing with the remains of her salad.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Not really, I've just haven't met a male Kirlia who doesn't want to evolve into a Gallade," She responds while picking up a grape and tossing it into her mouth.

"Well then I guess you can call me a run of the mill male Kirlia," he smirked as he picked up his plate and went to put it away. As he was walking away Grovyle noticed he walked without the normal grace of a Kirlia.

"That's weird…" She muttered to herself while ignoring Oshawott's ranting's on how he was going to beat Poliwhirl and denying the accusations made from Camerupt and Kricketune that he liked her.

However she didn't mutter those last words quiet enough because Pikachu herd her, "What's weird?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking out loud so don't worry," She flashed a smile as he shrugged.

"Alright just don't go staring off at Kirlia when you say that, people might get the wrong idea," he smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just don't take too long to admit what you think of Glaceon, otherwise you might start to look like a weirdo," instantly Pikachu's face turned red like his cheeks as he smiled in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, yeah point taken," he then returned to his food and left Grovyle to her thoughts which seemed to focus on Kirlia.

00000

While the Ho-oh's were eating, the Lugia's were lounging around in the common grounds waiting for their chance to eat. Just as Rampardos was about to sit down, something caught his eye, Crobat, waving him over from behind the dining hall. He then sighed and walked over, seeing that Pawniard was already there. "So what do you want Crobat?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want to make an alliance with you two," both Rampardos and Pawniard just looked at Crobat in wonder until Pawniard spoke up.

"Why us?" She simply asked.

In response Crobat smirked, "I thought you would say that. Well it is simple, all three of us have weaknesses, but we also have strengths that can cover each other's weaknesses."

"And that's enough justification to make an alliance?" Questioned Rampardos.

"No, I mean with our combined strengths we can get many things done that will get us further in the game." Crobat explained, "So, are you two in?"

Rampardos spoke up first, "Sure, I'll join. But backstab me and I'll crush you." He threatened with a snarl in his voice.

"Good, and don't worry, you would be a large threat if you were not on my side, so I'm glad to have you as an ally. So that leaves you, Pawniard." Both Crobat and Rampardos looked at Pawniard for a bit until she spoke.

"Fine, count me in." She folded her arms.

"Excellent, then we are now known as Team Shadows, for that is from where we will strike. Now first order of business, winning this challenge," as Rampardos and Pawniard looked at each other in confusion, Crobat simply smirked…

00000

As all the Ho-oh's were finishing their food, Riolu grabbed a small dish of hash browns that were left on the table and then tossed one to Pikachu before he started to munch down on one.

Just as Riolu and Pikachu left, the Lugia's walked in to have their go at breakfast. But as they all walked in, Pawniard snuck out from under the table that the hash browns were on and gave a curt nod to Crobat who nodded back and then got what food he could get while Pawniard tossed an empty plastic test tube into the trash and got her own food.

00000

After everyone had eaten, the twelve racers started to walk down to the starting line while the rest of the contestants went to the finish line to wait for the finalists. But as they were walking, Riolu started to cough violently.

Grovyle stopped beside Riolu and looked at him with a questioning look, "Geeze did you eat too much or something Riolu? You don't sound so hot," She asked as Riolu fell to his knees and kept coughing.

"Uuugh, I don't feel so hot either. I think I ate something bad."

Up until this point, Victini had been ignoring the group, but at the words 'ate something bad'. He heard 'I ate something toxic the show provided and I might sue'. "Whoa, Riolu if you don't feel good then you shouldn't partake in this challenge."

"No I'm fine, just a little… a little… _BLECHHHH" _Riolu tried to reassure Victini but failed miserably when he vomited into a nearby bush.

"Okay, no race for you. You're going to the infirmary." Victini said before another retching noise was heard behind him, he spun around and saw Pikachu doubled over emptying his stomach as well, "Alright, make that two of you for the infirmary, GENESECT!" Victini called for the co-host who flew in from above to bring them to the infirmary.

"Aw man…" Pikachu started to complain, "I think something was up with those hash browns..." he started to vomit again as Genesect flew away with the two sick campers in tow.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's keep moving to the starting line." Victini cheerily said.

"Wait, hold up," Zoura spoke up, "We are now down two teammates in the final race."

"Your point?" Victini asked.

"Aren't we going to get replacements?"

"Um…. No. Now let's keep moving." Victini continued walking as the rest of the finalists followed, Ho-oh's angry, and Lugia's happy that they have a great chance at winning. But from above the group, perched in a tree, a familiar purple bat watched the entire ordeal and was now smiling wickedly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He was smiling happily "This worked out better than I hoped, my original plan was to incapacitate Pikachu or Riolu for the final race and hope they would pick some slow fool to fill in. But they both got sick as well and there are no replacements! Now, hopefully the idiots on my team don't mess up the rest of the race." He finished with his wing pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The finalists reached the starting line from before and took up their positions, Victini then flew in front of them and spoke up, "Alright contestants, here is how the next race will go down. It's the same as before but twice as long." The remaining ten contestants looked at each other warily as the host raised his air horn. "On your mark… get set… GO!"

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

Like before the contestants took off in spectacular fashion, Geodude in Rollout, Zoura turning into a Dodrio, Rampardos with Rock Polish and almost everyone else in a Quick Attack, except for Oshawott and Poliwhirl who simply swam at ridiculous speeds.

About a quarter into the race everyone was still going strong, and surprisingly Geodude held the lead with Rampardos right behind him and everyone else following close behind, except for Poliwhirl and Oshawott who have both disappeared.

Suddenly Fletchinder put on a great burst of speed that had him pass Rampardos and then put him right over Geodude, "Give it up mate! My ability is Gale Wings, so I'm even faster than normal Fletchinders!"

"Like…I … Care… You… Are… Going… doooown!" _CRASH! _ Geodude called back between rolls as he suddenly lost control on a stray piece of wood and rolled right into a tree effectively knocking him out.

As Geodude crashed, Fletchinder just looked back in wonder on how he screwed up that bad, but unfortunately he did not seen the tree branch that had just swung out of nowhere a knocked him down and into the sand. As the rest of the group passed, Staravia broke off from the group and landed by Fletchinder. "Oh my Arceus! Are you alright?"

As Fletchinder stood up he shook his head for a bit before looking at the forest and seeing the branch responsible for his crash slide back into the tree line, followed by a flash of purple.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Genesect: He looked from side to side before laughing out loud, "Oh that was priceless! And that's why you don't mess with a Legendary. And the best part he has no idea it was me!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "Man what is Genesect's problem? I throw a few harmless insults at the bloke for fun and then he goes and knocks me out of the bloody challenge! Well if he wants to play that way, then let's play mate."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Um… yeah, I'm fine just a bit ruffed up, thanks for stoppin by to help me though."

"Yeah well, I don't want my guide too messed up before he shows me the world ropes," she replied with a smile.

"Ropes of the world, and don't worry it'll take more than a tree branch to knock me out, come on let's get back to the others."

"Okay," she smiled as they took off, "Hey do you feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Nah, don't think so. Now come on we're fallin behind," and with that both birds flew off to the finish line. But a few feet back a groan could be heard as Geodude tumbled out of the tree wreckage.

"Ow…" He groaned before falling flat on his face.

00000

Back to the remaining five competitors on the land and Rampardos had a decent lead in front of the others, but Grovyle was not giving up that easily as she soon caught up with him and was right on his tail, and in a few seconds she was literally on his tail as she ran up his back and bounded off his head and well into first place.

After she shot a grin back at the prehistoric Pokémon she put even more distance between her and the rest of the competitors. As she ran, a look of fury appeared on Rampardos's face as he added another coat of Rock Polish and booked it further along the path.

After seeing the two speedsters run along the beach Pawniard and Nuzleaf slowed down to a stop completely out of breath, "Screw this," Pawniard complained, "Rampardos has a better shot at this then us so why are we even running?"

"I don't know, but hey it's still worth a shot and… wait where's Zoura?" Nuzleaf suddenly asked aloud as he realized that the small fox trickster was missing, there was no sign of her or any of her illusions anywhere.

"I don't know, and I don't care, now I going to be smart and just walk to the finish and then go for a shower, Rampardos can take care of this."

"Alright, well I'm gonna run again, see ya at the finish line!" Nuzleaf shouted back to Pawniard as he ran far ahead.

00000

After Grovyle ran far from the rest of the racers, she stopped for a second to catch her breath, as she was gasping for air she looked back to see if anyone was there, and to her surprise and shock she saw Rampardos barreling through the sand at breakneck speeds.

"Oh crap!" Grovyle cried out as she got back up and sprinted forward trying to get back her lead.

"Nobody beats me ever! Especially some little weed like you!" Rampardos shouted as he barreled right past Grovyle, but not before she tossed a small yellow object onto Rampardos's back and proceeded to tumble and fall into the sand. As she looked up at Rampardos and his retreating form, she let a grin form on her face as she got up, dusted herself off.

"Got to admit, that was a pretty good plan you devilish fox," she said in between breaths to no one in particular.

00000

Soon the finish line appeared before Rampardos with all the competitors who did not participate standing around, a grin then appeared on his face as he slowed down to jog mere feet from the finish line. "Looks like I win."

"Not really," a voice called out from behind him as a small yellow bug jumped off his back, to his head, and then onto the sand before him with a coat of purple surrounding it. When the light cleared, Zoura stood in its place as she then sprinted forward across the finish line too fast for Rampardos to even register that she was on his back the entire race.

Everyone froze for a good ten seconds before the Ho-oh's started to cheer and then pick up the small fox and praise her for her win. As the Ho-oh's were cheering, Rampardos let his jaw drop in disbelief while the other Lugia's just stared at their teammates misfortune.

Victini then blew his horn to grab everyone's attention, "Hey guys, just thought I'd let you know that Zoura wasn't the one to win," Immediately everyone froze at the news.

"Wait, so did we lose?" Zoura asked in concern.

"Oh no, the Ho-oh's still won, it was Oshawott who crossed first, turns out he knew Aqua Jet and used it about midway through the race and finished a few seconds before Zoura did, you all just didn't see him he was going so fast."

A few more seconds of silence fell over the contestants while Oshawott walked out of the water with a proud smile on his face, the Ho-oh's then started to cheer again at their sort of, double win while raising Oshawott onto their shoulders as well alongside Zoura.

After all the contestants were gathered from the course, and the remaining Ho-oh's were told of their victory and they joined in on the celebration, soon everyone was heading back to the cabins with the Ho-oh's far in front and the Lugia's lagging behind. As the Ho-oh's were walking away, Kirlia stopped for a second, put his hand to his head and cringed a bit.

"Hey, Kirlia are you okay?" Grovyle asked him as she pulled away from the group.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just a bit of a headache, no need to worry," he said while flashing a smile. Grovyle nodded her head and hurried him along to catch up with the group.

Meanwhile back with the still sullen Lugia's, Poliwhirl was in a rage because Oshawott used a move to win the race, Geodude was fazing in and out of consciousness due to the crash, and Rampardos looked like he was going to kill the next Pokémon that talked to him. But then Crobat Struck up a conversation with Pawniard as they all walked.

"What happened to Geodude? Last I saw he was in first, so what happened?" Crobat asked a bit loudly to Pawniard.

"Geodude crashed into a tree, he could've won this whole thing too, he just couldn't pay attention to see where he was going," she responded equally loud so that others could hear, several ears then perked up to hear what happened as Pawniard continued.

"I offered to help him get back in the race but her gave that whole 'I don't need a girls help' thing again and honestly I decided to just keep running and let him be."

"Serves him right, he's been nothing but a nuisance to this team from day one, he needs to go."

After everyone heard, eyes widened at the news that they could have won and Geodude was still being a sexist jerk, but two sets of eyes narrowed in suspicion.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Something about Crobat and Pawniards conversation seemed a bit 'scripted' like they were intentionally talking about Geodudes failure." He seemed to think for a bit before talking again, "But then again I may just be paranoid, Arceus I've got to learn to be more trusting. But a small peak at those two would hurt… would it?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "I was alongside Pawniard the whole time, she didn't stop to help Geodude, but there is really not much I can do to defend the guy, sure he's learning to be smart about what he says, but they are kinda right, he isn't really that helpful."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After those who ran showered, the Lugia's went to the Elimination ceremony with Victini floating by a podium, "Lugia's, what can I say, you all stunk and now you pay for your stinkyness by booting one of your teammates off this island, now who stunk the most?"

_*Insert dramatic music*_

The Ho-oh's collectively all looked at Geodude who looked very, very worried.

"You guys know the drill, name called and you get a poffin, no poffin means you are out. So first one goes to, Staravia."

She got a smile on her face and got her poffin before going back to her seat. "Next ones up are… Electabuzz… Hypno… Crobat… and Ursaring."

After those four got the poffins Victini then announced the next contestants, "Nuzleaf, Sableye, Pawniard, Floette, and Inkay, you're all safe as well," after they got their poffins, Victini spun the tray around a bit before speaking again,

"Alright, four of you left, but why are you specifically here? Poliwhirl, you lost to Oshawott who won. Rampardos, you helped Zoura secure second place and looked like a fool in front of everyone. Tyrogue… I don't even know what you did."

Finally Victini set his eyes on Geodude, "And Geodude, do I even have to say why you're here?" Geodude then just looks down in shame.

"Guess not. Anywho, Poliwhirl and Tyrogue, you two are safe," he tosses them each a poffin and once again Tyrogue looks shocked.

"But why am I safe?" Tyrogue asked aloud, "I failed at the start of the challenge so I should not be safe."

Sableye leans over and whispers, "Yeah but you didn't cost us the challenge and you're not a jerk-wad."

"But I…" but before he continue Victini hit him with a blast of psychic energy, knocking him over and out.

"Moving on, the last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Rampardos"

When his name was called, Rampardos just stood up and took his poffin, his face didn't even have a trace of worry on it, like he knew the answer to begin with.

"What can I say dude, you lost the challenge and was just a general jerk. Not really surprising"

Geodude let out a sigh and hopped down from his seat, "Yeah I know, well let's get going. Sorry guys for… well… everything, good luck to all of you," he then hopped down the dock and onto the Wailord, soon he was gone and out of sight.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Geodude: "Well, can't say I'm surprised. I made everyone mad and apparently I was the reason why we lost. Oh well, can't change that now but it does kind of suck that I couldn't keep my mouth shut, it cost me one million Pokedollers! I could've done so much with that money…"**

"**Anyways, I really don't care who wins, I didn't really make any friends so I couldn't pick a favorite player. Well that's all I have to say, let's get going now, I need to lie down somewhere."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He had a sinister smirk on his face, "That could not have worked better." He then let out a low chuckle.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Geodude was gone the Ho-oh's all went back to their beds to sleep the day away, except for three of them.

"Well that worked out perfectly, if I must say so myself," Crobat praised his plan and execution of said plan, while Pawniard and Rampardos just stood around.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but now what? We have thirteen players to their fifteen, we are not in a good spot here," Pawniard pointed out.

"No, we are in a perfect position, the team is losing moral and will flock to a leader, preferably me so that I can practically guarantee your safety you two and control who goes home in this game."

Rampardos was the one to speak up this time, "Alright fine, but now what do we do?"

"Simple, we wait to strike again. Meeting adjourned." Crobat then flew off to the cabins for sleep while the others simply followed their supposed leader. None of them noticing two pairs of eyes watching them from the tree tops, nor seeing the flash of energy that sent the two figures back to their beds before they were missed.

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks; Geodude is gone (Unsurprising) and Crobat is the antagonist (Kind of a surprise). But now there is two people who know about Crobat and his alliance! Who do you guys think it is, and who do you think will win, who are you rooting for? And most of all, do you like the story?! I sure hope you do, but still, say what you think of the chapter and tell me what you think of the characters. Once again thank you for reading and see you all next week!<p>

**Geodude: "Please ****review**** and ****rate****! Wait... no... yes! Rate and Review! Gow my head."**


	4. Chapter 4: Dodging da Balls

Here we are with chapter four! I personally like this chapter better then the last one, mainly because of all the character interactions. Also I want to ask you guys to please review, it means a lot to me and helps me become a better writer, anywho let us begin with chapter four!

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing other than the OC personalities! All rights go to Pokemon and Total Drama!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dodging da Balls<strong>

After the previous challenges results, none of the Lugia's looked happy at breakfast a few days after Geodudes elimination, and despite the sexist rock being eliminated their moods were still not lifted.

"Come on guys, we may have lost but it's been two days, cheer up already," Nuzleaf pleaded with his team to raise their spirit.

"We aren't upset about losing the challenge," Rampardos stated bluntly while still looking pissed.

"Then why do you all look like someone just kicked a Poochyena?"

"The Lugia's just won't stop rubbing it in by partying so much, damn fire bird…" Pawniard responded while carefully rubbing her eyes.

"Oh… yeah… rubbing it in…" Nuzleaf nervously responded while quietly hiding the bright blue lei from the Lugia's Hawaiian themed party last night.

Before an awkward silence could fall over the Lugia's, Hypno spoke up, "Moving away from the party subject, Nuzleaf is right…"

"I am?"

"… We need to stop sulking and get our mind back on the game, no matter what the other team does."

"Exactly," Crobat said as he flew up beside him, "We need to keep our mind on the goal and try to win our next challenge, if we do that than our chances at winning the million become much better."

"YES!" Tyrogue suddenly called out and jumped on top of one of the tables striking a pose, "We shall all prove our righteous power of youth and claim victory when it next arises!"

"Yeah! and we can have lots of fun too!" Inkay shouted out as well.

Everybody just sweat dropped at Tyrogue's sudden boost of motivation, and Inkay's childish outlook on everything.

"Yeeeah… so are you all with me?" Crobat called out to the team and to Hypno's surprise everyone except Nuzleaf and Floette stood and cheered.

At that moment all the Ho-ohs's walked into the dining hall to see Tyrogue on a table and Crobat leading the Lugia's in a rally.

"I do not know what is happening, but I don not want to know," Kricketune said as he went to go get some food for lunch.

"Ditto," Pikachu responded to the cricket Pokémon as he followed his lead and got some food.

After all the Ho-oh's had gotten their food and sat down at their table, Crobat continued to motivate the Lugia's.

"Alright, in order for us to start winning we should elect a leader to ensure we are thinking as one group, so any suggestions?" Before Rampardos could speak up, Nuzleaf jumped in and beat him to the punch.

"I nominate Hypno, he led us in the first challenge and if he didn't go first he probably could have gotten more of us to go and won us the challenge," a lot of the Ho-oh's murmured in agreement. As Rampardos was about to speak up again, Crobat caught his eyes and shook his head before speaking up.

"Alright then, are we in agreement?" All the Lugia's nodded in agreement, "Okay then, Hypno, the team is now in your hands," Crobat then offered his most sincere smile possible.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He is pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ugh, I was so close at being the leader of this Arceus-forsaken team, until that walking acorn nominated the child kidnapper." He let out a long exasperated sigh, "but at least now when this team fails, the blame can be shifted to him and then he is gone."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hypno seemed stunned at first but then put on a soft smile, "Thank you everyone, and Crobat there is something I want to ask."

"Um… okay, what is it?"

"I've never been much of a leader, but you seem to know what you're doing, so will you lead this team beside me, and accept the same responsibilities?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: His eye was twitching, "Well, so much for that plan."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: He had a calculating look on his face, "There is a saying, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' but I say 'keep those you know close, and those you don't closer than anything.' Crobat seems to have an ulterior motive here and I'm going to figure it out."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Um… alright then I accept, we will lead this team together," he then forced the best smile he could muster as he and Hypno got to discussing strategies.

While the Lugia's got an official leader and co-leader, Pikachu wanted to attempt another conversation after he believed he had given Glaceon enough time to adjust.

"Hey Glaceon, how's it going?" said Pikachu as he sat down beside her.

"Oh… um… fine…" She muttered as she looked away from Pikachu and found her oatmeal suddenly fascinating.

"So um… are you hoping to win the million?" Pikachu then nearly face palmed at his own dumb question.

"Yeah…" both Pokémon then just sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Pikachu let out a deep breath.

"Look, I'm just trying to make conversation and be a nice guy, and I don't like seeing people be alone and…"

"Stop," Glaceon interrupted, "I…I appreciate the effort, but I like being alone sometimes, okay? Now just please leave me alone…" she said while looking down and away from Pikachu.

"But… alright sorry, just don't be too dis-attached from the team or they might give you the boot," Pikachu sighed in defeat.

Glaceon's ears then shot up, "Are you threatening me?!"

"Wait what? No! I…" Pikachu then got a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Never mind, just… leave… please…"

Pikachu's mouth just hung open in wonder as to what happened. "A-alright, sorry," as Pikachu walked away, he found that most of the Ho-oh's were staring in at him and Glaceon. He then just walked back to his food and continued to eat while going over the events that just occurred in his head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "What just happened!?" He shouted while throwing his hands in the air.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "I really shouldn't have snapped at Pikachu, he was just being nice, but I like being alone because I have some sense of control…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After watching the strange interaction between Pikachu and Glaceon, Grovyle and Kirlia went back to their own, more successful, conversation.

"Alright then," Grovyle started off, "Aside from that little lovers quarrel, what do you think about my idea?"

"I like it, but we should let a few others know and extend an offer to them," Kirlia said in a lowered tone.

"Any ideas?"

"I'd choose Pikachu, he seems pretty smart and strong, he could help in the long run."

"I like that, personally though I would pick Zoura, it was her who came up with the idea to ride on top of Rampardos, so she would help think of some unique strategies," Grovyle said as she leaned back in her seat to stretch.

"Nice pick, so later today we'll tell them," said Kirlia as he used Psychic to bring over a salt shaker for his hash browns.

"Wait, why not now?" asked Grovyle in a confused tone.

"Do you really want to ask them that in the middle of the dining hall?" Kirlia responded in a flat tone as threw some of the salt over his shoulders to discourage Snubbull from eavesdropping.

"GAH! MY EYES!" Snubbull screamed as she sprinted to the bathroom.

Grovyle raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Huh, I didn't even see her behind you."

"I'm a psychic, and I can read emotions, curiosity was rolling off her in waves, it was kinda hard not to sense her," Kirlia explained while looking up.

"Can you sense Dark types with that little trick?" Grovyle asked with curiosity in her voice.

"No, but I can see with my eyes, so seeing Sableye right behind your shoulder about to throw a pie at you is no trouble," he answered with a smirk.

"What!" Grovyle shouted out as she spun around quickly only to find nothing behind her, "Oh very funny Kir…"

_SPLAT!_

Grovyle started to say as she turned back around, but only to find a pie in her face and two laughing Pokémon.

Kirlia was the first to get his breath back, "Oh that was good, like I said before, just because I can sense others with my abilities, doesn't mean I can see everyone so I make up for the hindrance by learning to actually look with my eyes, which is something that you should probably learn to use as well," Kirlia said while smirking and throwing his feet on the table.

The Pokémon next to him was the other resident prankster, Sableye who was sneaking up on Grovyle to begin with but was immediately spotted and pointed out by Kirlia, "Oh man, I thought you were gonna bust me there, I owe you one Skirts."

Kirlia's eye twitched a bit before smiling and waving the still laughing Sableye away.

Grovyle glared at Kirlia for a bit until something caught her eye, "Well, while you're laughing at me for the pie in my face, when I should be laughing at you, cause I can see right up your skirt…"

Immediately Kirlia's face turned bright red as he fell backwards onto the floor before getting back up and glaring furiously at Grovyle while still blushing, "That was not funny."

Grovyle smirked in response before she began wiping off the remains of the pie.

Back with the Lugia's, Hypno and Crobat finished their discussion, Hypno sat down besides Nuzleaf who was also next to Floette, "Nuzleaf, a word?"

"Um, sure what do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for nominating me as team leader."

"Oh ok, no problem man, it just seemed like Crobat was going to nominate himself, and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You are not alone, that's why I asked him to stand beside me, I want to keep an eye on him."

"Don't blame ya, I'd do the same thing but I'd rather not get involved in something like that openly," Nuzleaf said while spitting out his old toothpick and putting another in his mouth.

"What if you could inconspicuously?" Hypno asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Nuzleaf asked with an eyebrow raised.

"An alliance between you and me, solely to keep an eye on Crobat and anything he might do," he explained while looking over at the formentioned bat.

"I like it, but…"

"A-aren't alliances f-for those w-who do bad things…" a quiet voice said from behind Nuzleaf.

"What she said," Nuzleaf said non-chalantly before he and Hypno realized that someone had heard their every word and spun around to see Floette looking at the two from behind her flower.

"Um… Floette, I apologize I did not see you there," Hypno said rather awkwardly.

"I-it's fine, I-I'm used to it…"

"So, are you going to tell the others about this?" Nuzleaf asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"N-no, I just d-don't like trouble…" She explained while sparing a glance at the two before turning back to her food with a tint of pink on her face.

"Well, thank you, Floette. Now, Nuzleaf are you in?"

"Um, sure count me in," he said as he flashed a thumbs up.

"Thank you, now…"

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

Suddenly all the contestants covered their ears as best as possible while Victini blew his air horn, "Thank you all for quieting down, now I have two announcements to make, first one, it's challenge time!" Everyone let out a groan before Victini spoke up again, "and the second announcement is whoever put a Flame Orb in Genesects bed, he would like a word with you," Victini then stepped aside to reveal a very burnt Genesect.

"…" Genesect remained silent as he glared at all the contestants before his eyes settled on Fletchinder. He walked over to the surprised fire bird and looked down at him, "I don't know how you did it, but know this, I will get you back. Hard."

"Hate to tell ya mate, but that wasn't me, cause I don't know where you sleep," he said while relaxing his posture and smirking back up at the singed legendary.

"Well I don't hate to tell you 'mate' that I know where you sleep, so you better learn to keep an eye open."

"You know that kinda creepy you know were a teen sleeps at night, got something you ain't telling the host?"

Genesects response was to lower his back cannon down to aim at Fletchinder, and he looked ready to fire until Victini grabbed him on the shoulder and teleported them out of the Dining hall, seconds later everyone heard a massive explosion somewhere in the forest.

"You know that he can easily destroy you right?" Camerupt asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Over what reason? I didn't do anything, speaking of which… Oi! Sableye, heads up!" He called out before tossing a small gemstone to her.

She snatched it out of the air and tossed it right into her mouth, as everyone was giving her strange looks she spoke up, "What? I eat gemstones, it's what my species does."

"That not why we're staring at you, why'd Fletchinder toss one to you is why we're staring," Poliwhirl explained.

"Oh, well it's simple, Fletchinder asked me to pull a prank on Genesect and offered that small diamond he had." Before anyone could respond, Victini warped back into the room while dusting off some soot.

"Okay, while Genesect is cooling off we are going to head over to today's challenge, follow me everyone," he announced before floating out of the dining hall and the contestants following suit.

00000

After a short walk, Victini and the contestants arrived at a fairly sizable gymnasium with several red rubber balls sitting in the middle of the court.

"Welcome everyone to the Total Pokémon Drama Island official dodgeball court where, you guessed it, our challenge today is dodgeball, and before you ask the title of this sweet challenge is, Dodging da Balls!" Once again Victini paused for effect and once again no one made a sound, except for Kricketune who made some more chirping noises.

All the contestants had to stifle laughter as a tick mark appeared on Victini's head, "Kricketune, you're a cool dude but I will blast you with fire if you don't stop that," immediately Kricketune stopped while shuffling away from Victini.

"Thank you, now as I said the challenge is dodgeball, it's team vs team and the first one to lose all members, loses the challenge. To get someone out you must either hit them with a dodgeball or catch the ball they throw. Get it? Got it? Good. Now go to you sides, I've got a poker game some of the other Legendries in ten minutes."

Each team went to their respective sides some looking more excited to play than others. When the whistle was blown almost everyone ran forward and picked up as many balls as they could before running back to their sides.

Suddenly Electabuzz spun around and pelted a ball across the court, smashing it into Scrafty's gut knocking her down and out. "Ow… you, son-of-a…" she managed to get out before limping to the benches.

"Dude, what was that?" Sableye asked as she dodged a ball from Fraxure that managed to knock Staravia out of the air in a small cloud of feathers.

"What? The point of the game is to hit the other team," he responded as he drilled another ball across the court, narrowly missing Camerupt.

"Yeah but, you're always sitting back and relaxing, and not talking, so right now you do seem a bit out of character."

"Just focus on the challenge," he said exasperated as he slid forward to dodge a ball and pick one up off the ground at the same time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "I don't talk much so I'll keep this quick, I can get a bit competitive so I forget my strength sometimes, but it's all because I have a big reason to win this game."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zoura managed to lightly hit Floette out of the air before Nuzleaf came in to catch and avenge her by knocking out Zoura; he then put Floette back in the air and flashed a thumbs up before jumping out of the way to avoid a ball thrown by Riolu, failing to see Floette give a small smile at him.

"Nice shot aura boy, but ya missed me," Nuzleaf said as he taunted Riolu.

"True but I still hit someone," he responded before ducking to dodge a ball thrown by Rampardos.

"Huh?" Nuzleaf turned around to see Riolu's ball deflated on top of Pawniard's head, and Pawniard looking irritated at Nuzleaf, "Oh, heh heh sorry Pawniard…" he said nervously before getting back to the game.

She just huffed angrily as she walked off the court and sat on the Lugia's bench beside Floette and Staravia.

Phantump threw a ball right at Inkay, but she managed to catch it, getting him out, "Sorry Phantump, it wasn't that hard of a throw…"

"It's fine, but at least I didn't get hurt."

"Okay, though I…" she started off but she was hit by Snubbull who threw a harsh ball that was originally meant for Rampardos, but she just missed horribly. "Meanie!" was Inkays response to Snubbull as she floated off the court.

Glaceon then got hit by another one of Electabuzz's killer shots as Pikachu matrix-style dodged it initially, "Crap! Sorry Glaceon!" She then just looked at Pikachu for a split second as she turned away and left the court.

Poliwhirl picked up a ball chucked it at Oshawott, who dodged out of the way and threw his own at her as she also dodged. They both then picked up a new ball, threw it as hard as they could, and hit their mark… at the same time effectively getting each other out.

And before an argument could erupt, Victini flew in and gave the verdict, "you're both out, no arguments, go." He then pointed to their respective benches as they grudgingly went over while glaring at the other and Victini.

Sudowoodo managed to get two balls and throw them both at once, but did not manage to hit anyone. Instead Ursaring caught one and tossed it Nuzleaf before she got hit by Fletchinder in the face.

"Sorry 'bout that sheila, hard to aim from up here," he called out while doing a barrel roll to avoid a stray ball.

"Then let me take you down!" an unfamiliar voice to him called out as Fletchinder was pelted out of the air in a cloud of feathers and embers.

"Bugger hell… who threw that," he moaned before standing up off the floor.

"Me, and sorry if that was too hard," Electabuzz called out as he dodged anouther ball thrown by Fraxure.

"Wait mate, you can talk?"

"Yeah, is it seriously that big of a shock for you guys that I can talk?"

"More or less, we're not used to it," Sableye said as she hit Snubbull in the face.

Electabuzz just sighed as he threw a ball at Camerupt, missing once again. "We need to take Electabuzz out," Camerupt called out to Kricketune as he continued to dodge any balls thrown at him to the best of his ability.

"Alright, but I cannot do that now," Kricketune called back as he dodged a ball from Rampardos and Tyrogue, but it seemed the two had a plan to double team Kricketune as they both threw a ball at once. Kricketune managed to catch the ball thrown by Rampardos, but was hit by Tyrogue's.

"Damn…" Camerupt muttered as he watched Kricketune get knocked out, but then failed to notice the ball thrown by Crobat hit him on the back, "Double damn…"

"AAAAARGH!" a scream was let out from the furious form of Fraxure who just got knocked out by Electabuzz.

"Aaaand triple damn…" Camerupt said as himself, Kricketune, Fraxure and Rampardos left the court.

Riolu then saw how things were tuning out and then decided to use his training for a little boost, soon his eyes were coated with a tinge of blue as he picked up a new ball and threw it hard across the field aimed right at Sableye, unfortunately Electabuzz saw this and reached an arm out, catching the ball getting Riolu out.

"Nice try Riolu, maybe next time you look more with your eyes," he taunted as Riolu's jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should too," a new voice called out as two balls flew in and hit both Sableye and Electabuzz, knocking both out, "And if you need any tips you can just ask me," Grovyle taunted right back at him.

Electabuzz then mirrored Riolu by letting his jaw drop a bit before walking off the court with a shrug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "Okay, even though I am competitive, I still know how to lose with dignity. I'm not some crazy overachiever who wants to be the very best."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kirlia then dodged and threw a new ball that soared across the court, hitting Crobat in a rather… sensitive, spot that sent him spiraling down to the ground in pain.

"oww…" is all he managed to say before being carried off the field by Victini's Psychic.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to hit you there…" but Kirlia was too distracted to see Hypno throw a ball right at him, however Grovyle saw and tried to catch the ball but it slipped out of her hands getting her out.

"Crap… hey aren't you the one always saying 'look with your eyes'?" she asked as she walked off the court.

"I am, but that only applies to things that aren't a threat," he responded by dodging a ball from Tyrogue.

Hypno managed to catch this comment, "So Kirlia, you do not see me as a threat?" he asked as he bent down to pick up a new ball, but was hit by a ball thrown by Pikachu as he scurried away to grab a new ball.

"Well not now anymore," he responded back as he threw a ball hitting Nuzleaf, making Tyrogue the only one left.

"Tyrogue, you can do this, just don't be too bold!" Hypno shouted back as he left the court.

Pikachu and Kirlia were standing side by side with Pikachu holding the only ball on the Ho-oh's side, while there was nothing but a sea of rubber red balls on the Lugia's.

Pikachu then rushed forward and threw his ball, but wound up tripping on his own feet and falling face first on the ground.

Tyrogue saw this as his chance as he dodged out of the way and picked up a ball, "Today I will prove my power of youth and win this game!" He cried out as Tyrogue ran forward in a sprint, he then jumped in the air and threw his ball as hard as he could sending it spinning across the court in a blur aimed right at Pikachu's fallen form, then…

_WHAM!_

The ball stopped in its tracks as Kirlia stopped it with one hand and held onto it tightly with a smirk plastered across his face.

"And Kirlia has caught Tyrogue's ball, Tyrogue is out and the Ho-oh's win again!" Victini announced as the Ho-oh's shook themselves out of shock and ran onto the court and threw Kirlia up in the air in celebration, while the Lugia's stood still in disbelief that Kirlia stopped the ball with one hand and no psychic power nonetheless.

"Man, Lugia's you guys really do suck, anywho I will see you all tonight after I go play some Poker," with those words Victini teleported away, leaving the still dumbstruck Lugia's standing at the bench and the stock still form of Tyrogue who had frozen in shock.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: Her eyes were wide with surprise, "I knew Kirlia was strong but… wow, that's just impressive."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Well then, that was… unexpected, poor Tyrogue, he has hopefully gotten over these constant failures."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyrogue: He looks fairly calm and composed, "I have learned to accept failure in any of my goals, that is how the strong become stronger, but that only… works if… you succeeded… before," He managed to get out before breaking down in tears, "Oh I am ashamed! I will punish myself with one-hundred pull-up's!" He jumped up and grabbed the rafters before lifting himself up, "One… Two… Three…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Then again, maybe not…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After all the Ho-oh's got back to the common grounds, everyone went about their own business such as Fletchinder planning and prepping the night's victory party, Camerupt going to read a book, Kricketune rehearsing his music and everyone else going to either eat some food or shower.

Though before Pikachu or Zoura could walk off, Kirlia grabbed them by the shoulders and held them back.

"Hey you two, mind if I hold you up for a bit?"

Both the mouse and fox looked at the other and then back to Kirlia, "Um sure, Kirlia, whats up?" Pikachu asked.

"Well it would be better if my friend came out here first, Grovyle?" the mentioned Pokémon then walked out from behind one of the common ground walls.

"Grovyle? What going on here?" Zoura spoke up this time.

"Easy, Kirlia and I have decided to make an alliance and we want the two of you to be in it," she explained while looking around for any nosy ears, specifically Snubbull who seemed to enjoy gossip.

Both Pikachu and Zoura looked surprised at the proposal, Pikachu was the first to regain his composure as he spoke up "An alliance, why?"

Kirlia and Grovyle gave each other a glance and a nod before Kirlia gave the reason, "Because there is another alliance on the island, more specifically it is Crobat, Rampardos, and Pawniard. And from the looks of it, Crobat masterminded Geodude's elimination to try and gain his teams trust."

"What! Crobat has an alliance!" both Pikachu and Zoura cried out loud before Kirlia silenced them.

"Quiet! They don't know we know okay? We saw their last meeting after Geodude's elimination, I sensed a lot, and I mean a LOT of malevolent emotions coming from the Lugia's. So I grabbed Grovyle and we investigated by watching the elimination and seeing Crobat's meeting afterwards."

"Yikes, this is some crazy stuff…" Zoura said as she sat down on a bench.

"So are you two in? We won't do anything bad, mainly just keeping each other safe from elimination," Grovyle explained.

"I'm in," Pikachu said as he stepped forward, "Just, if we can… you know… extend our protection to… others?" he finished off with sort of a question and looking down with a tinge of red on his face.

"Yes we can also protect your little crush," Kirlia said with a smirk.

"I didn't ask to protect Glaceon!" he said rather hurriedly.

"He didn't say it was Glaceon, dude," Zoura responded with a large grin on her face. Suddenly it became very hot in the pavilion for Pikachu as his face turned crimson red.

"So aside from the living Tamato berry here, Zoura are you in?" Grovyle asked getting her friends back on track.

"Oh yeah, sure I'll join,"

"Perfect," Kirlia stepped forward and put his hand out, motioning the others to do so, "Then from this point on we are now known as Team Flame… in honor of Pikachu's face." He finished that last part with a wide smile.

Pikachu let out a groan as he lowered his head in embarrassment while the newfound alliance laughed in good nature.

00000

Back with the Lugia's, they all managed to get out of their stupor, and before Tyrogue could run of in exile, Hypno grabbed him and pulled him away to talk some sense into I'm. While Hypno was giving a pep talk, the remainder of the team went to shower or eat, similar to what the Ho-oh's did, except for Team Shadows.

"Damn that dancer…" Crobat groaned as he gingerly sat on a log.

"Wow, some leader you are, getting knocked down by a dude in a dress," Rampardos mocked as he snacked down on an apple.

"Shut up, at least I got someone out and not an assist," Crobat shot back.

Rampardos growled as he stood up, looking ready to charge Crobat, "Oh calm down you two, so who are we going to gun for, oh wonderful leader," Pawniard said as she stepped in between the two.

Crobat's eye twitched for a bit before speaking, "We are going to go after one of two targets tonight."

"What? Two targets, and who are they?" Pawniard ask mildly surprised.

"Tyrogue and Inkay, neither have performed remarkably in the past three challenges, despite Tyrogue doing fairly decent today, he is still fairly weak, case in point, his ball being caught by Kirlia."

Both Rampardos and Pawniard remained silent for a bit before Rampardos spoke, "Alright, so who do we go for?"

Another flash of pain crossed Crobats face as he shifted a few inches forward, "Just… I don't care, vote for either one and spread the word as subtly as you can, I need to get some ice," and with that he flew off while wincing every now and then.

After he flew off, Rampardos snorted in amusement, "What's so funny?" Pawniard asked.

"It's just that our leader has been knocked down a peg 'cause of a ball to the jewels, it's pretty amusing."

"Whatever, so who are you going for?"

"Meh, I don't know and I don't care. Just whoever I feel like sending home."

"Alright, well I'm going to spread the word, and try to keep your anger in check around Crobat, he does seem like the one to do something out of revenge." And with that she walked away back to the campgrounds, while Rampardos just went back to eating his apple.

00000

Hypno had finished calming down Tyrogue and then went to meet up with Nuzleaf to finalize their alliance, but when he got there he was surprised to find Floette there alongside Nuzleaf, "Floette, what are you doing here?"

"She wants to join our alliance, just so she can stay safe in the game."

Hypno then looked to Floette who just nodded her head in confirmation, "Alright then, Floette welcome to the alliance, from this point on we are Team Guardians, so that we may protect those on our team and watch out for those who would do it harm."

"Sweet, now the big question is this, who is going home tonight?" Nuzleaf asked with a now serious face on.

Hypno let out a sigh, "I don't know there is no evidence to say Crobat is a bad guy so he's out, so I would say someone who performed less than admirably today."

"Then it would be either Staravia or Inkay, Inkay just stood there talking to Phantump and Staravia got knocked out at the very start."

"B-but didn't she get far l-last challenge?" Floette asked meekly.

"True, so she has some potential, but Inkay worries me for this team, she seems very impressionable and doesn't seem to take any of this seriously," Hypno explained.

"So, Inkay it is?" Nuzleaf asked with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, but it will only be us who votes for her, we will not influence anyone else."

"Alright then, I agree. Now if you excuse me I'm going to shower, see you two at the elimination," he then walked away to the showers.

After he left, Hypno looked at Floette a bit before speaking, "So why did you really want to join the alliance?"

Floette then froze, "I-I want to be safe…" she said with a tinge of pink on her face.

"Mmhm… alright then, now if you excuse me I must finish one of my books," and with that he walked off to the cabins, leaving Floette by herself and her thoughts.

00000

As the Lugia's gathered once again at the campfire, no one looked pleased or calm because no one knew who was on the chopping block, except for Victini who had a poker hat with two aces in it, and he himself looked amused, pleasantly surprised, and very happy.

"Well, well, well… I must say today is kind of a good day, I won my poker game, and you guys with your votes will make this elimination pretty dramatic, and along with these little boosts, ratings have also gone up a bit because of our quiet friend Electabuzz," everyone then looked at the mentioned competitor.

"Wait, why'd ratings boost with me?"

"Apparently you have a nice voice, so people like you a lot."

"That's dumb."

"Hey I'm not complaining… so yeah, I'm in a good mood," he flashed a smile before pulling out the tray of twelve poffins.

"Obviously you guys know the drill so let's get started."

_*Insert dramatic music*_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "I honestly have no idea how tonight's events are going to turn out, I know there are three votes on Inkay and one on Tyrogue because he most likely voted for himself again," he let out a breath of exasperation, "well only time will tell now."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pawniard: "Because Rampardos decided a lazy dipstick, I was the one who petitioned to get someone out, luckily I convinced four competitors to vote for who I wanted gone."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "Personally I voted for Tyrogue, he is weighing down the team with his failure and bouts of depression, and if I want to get to the top I need the best under my control, and Tyrogue is not one of them."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright, the first poffin of the night goes to, unsurprisingly, Electabuzz," he then shrugged as he went up and got his poffin.

"Next up is Poliwhirl and Sableye," both girls got their poffin and sat back down.

"Hypno, Crobat, Pawniard, and Floette, you're all safe too," all but Crobat sat up to get their poffins, Hypno then grabbed an extra for Crobat.

"Geez Crobat, ya still hurting there?" Nuzleaf asked when Hypno gave Crobat his poffin.

"Yes, now shut it," he snapped at him as he quietly munched on his poffin and adjusted his bag of ice.

"Ursaring and Nuzleaf, you're safe too," Victini said as he held out two more poffins. After they got their poffins, only three remained on the tray, and the remaining competitors looked a mixture of worry and anticipation.

"Four left, and who is going to stay?" Victini asked rhetorically, "Rampardos, you are one of those who is safe," after he got his poffin, Victini looked to the down trodden Tyrogue, the nervous Staravia, and the carefree Inkay.

"You three didn't perform so well today, apparently you all got on the wrong side of certain members of your team enough for them to vote you off, mainly because all of you received over three votes each."

At the revelation of those numbers, all three Pokémon eye's shot open in surprise, "But only Staravia received exactly three, so she is safe." A smile then covered her face as she flew forward and picked up the second to last poffin.

"And now, the final poffin goes to…"

_*intensify dramatic music*_

He pointed to Tyrogue and then moved his finger to Inkay, then bringing his finger to his chin to think. Both Tyrogue and Inkay were starting to sweat in worry, and everyone was leaning forward in anticipation. Victini opened his mouth to speak, but closed it to think again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Inkay."

After he announced who was safe, both competitors froze for a second before Inkay let out an ear piercing screech and ran over to get her poffin, she then realized that she pretty much rubbed her victory into Tyrogues face, "I'm sorry Tyrogue, I just got caught in the moment."

Suddenly Tyrogue stood up with a smile and tear streaming down his face, "It is alright, for I am happy that I tried my hardest and went out with the power of youth on my side! I will never stop trying to become stronger and stronger so that one day I may be able to return and win the game! Farewell my friends I wish you all luck in this competition and may the power of youth stay within you and drive you to be the best!"

Hypno stepped forward and shook Tyrogues hand, "And we wish you luck, I'm sorry that you have been eliminated."

"Yeah dude, that does kinda suck," Nuzleaf said as he stepped forward as well, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Then one by one almost all the Lugia's came forward and bid their farewell to Tyrogue, soon he happily marched down the dock to the Wailord that took him away and across the ocean.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyrogue: "98…99…100," he dropped down from the rafters of the outhouse and stretched, "I must say, I had a great experience here that has no doubt made me stronger, soon I will be the strongest there ever was and nothing will ever stop me from being that! Am I upset about losing the chance for the million, no I am not, I came here to become stronger and I have done that so now I can leave happy!**

"**If anyone was to win I would say Hypno, he counseled me when I was sad, and he seems to be incredibly strong, maybe I can ask to train beside him when this is over! Well that's all I have to say, time to go and become stronger."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the elimination and the fairly sad farewell, most of the Lugia's went to bed, while two certain groups of competitors went to go talk to themselves.

With Team Shadows, Crobat was now flying freely without the pain down there, "Well I must thank you two for going after Tyrogue, I was personally going for him so that is one more expendable player gone."

"That good and all, but I'm curious as to what we do now, we've lost three challenges in a row and only now did we elect a leader," Pawniard pondered, "We need to win the next challenge or we are really going to start dying out."

"Oh patience Pawniard, we will win the next challenge, we have three dead-weight players off the team and Electabuzz has shown how strong he really is. We, WILL win, I guarantee it," he said with a smile as he landed on a branch.

"We better," Rampardos said as he stood up from his spot and walked away, "I'm going to bed, see you two tomorrow."

"I'm with Rampardos, we need to start winning because we are starting to lose faith in your leadership, and if we're starting, imagine what others are thinking…" and with those words she walked off as well.

Crobat just let out a sigh as he looked up to the sky to formulate his new plan. Suddenly his thought were interrupted by a large snapping noise and the sensation of falling, he then stopped quickly as he landed on another branch… that was right between his legs, "Why… me…" he whimpered out before falling onto the ground.

00000

The other group to meet was Team Guardians as they discussed Tyrogues elimination, "I just don't get how so many people could vote for Tyrogue, he performed well in the challenge," Hypno questioned.

"Maybe they saw him as a threat?" Hypno just looked at Nuzleaf with a deadpan expression, "Uh… good point, well maybe Crobat petitioned or something?"

"I don't know," is all Hypno said in response.

"Well we're not going to do much pondering one elimination, we need to focus on our first goal, keeping an eye on Crobat."

Hypno offered a small smile as he looked up, "You're right, well there is not much to say now, you two should go get some sleep."

"Alright, let's go Floette."

"O-okay…" she said as she quietly floated along slowly, Nuzleaf then fell back to talk to her a bit about random things to pass the time.

After they left Hypno looked up at the sky and said to no one in particular, "I need to know if you're up to something Crobat, so what is it?"

* * *

><p>And done! Hopefully you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, seriously this was so much more fun than the race challenge. I was kinda sad to eliminate Tyrogue and his Rock Lee-esq personality, and I actually played with the idea to give someone else the boot so he could stay, but in the end I decided to get him out of there and have another one bite the dust due to Crobat and team Shadows. So please Favorite, Follow, Review and all that jazz that expresses your opinion on my story and the characters within.<p>

**Tyrogue: "Rate and Review, for the power of youth!"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tower Defense

Hey everyone, first off I want to say that I am incredibly so very much sorry for the MASSIVE delay. Like I mentioned in the notice, my computer broke the day I got back home for Thanksgiving break, and by the time I got it back I needed to catch up on all my assignments, then I got back to school and it became crunch time for me. But now that winter break is here, and my computer has not broken (thank god) I have finished this chapter in a blaze of glory at a woping 21 pages on Word. So without further delay, I present the long awaited, hard worked on, Chapter 5!

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing other than the OC personalities! All rights go to Pokemon and Total Drama!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Tower Defense<p>

A few days after Tyrogue's farewell, the teams were milling about in the common ground pavilion simply chatting to each other and doing a mismatch of activities. Ursaring was chatting with Phantump and Inkay about random things while eating snacks, "Wow, so you made a model volcano and won first place at the science fair? That's really cool Inkay," Ursaring praised the small squid Pokémon as she handed Phantump a napkin.

"Yeah! It was so cool when I made it go boom! It probably helped that my teacher was a Torkoal though…" she said as she rubbed her arm while flipping upside down.

"Wow… that's is pretty cool…" Phantump said as he looked at her in awe.

"It is Phantump, hey Inkay you might want to flip back upright and finish your snack, you never know when Victini will call for a new challenge."

"Alright," Inkay said as she flipped right-side up and started to finish up her food.

"You too Phantump," she said as she nudged his small plate of pokeblocks to him.

"Okay..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "I like little kids, not in a creepy way! But I do have that maternal instinct that has me look out for little kids, I know that Inkay and Phantump are not that young, but they still act like kids so it kind of works out." She smiles sheepishly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Phantump: "I'm glad I met Inkay and Ursaring… even though they are on the other team… it's fun to hang out with them and just talk about back home…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Ursaring was playing mamma bear, Crobat and Hypno where playing a game of chess while Nuzleaf sat by with his chin resting on the table, watching the two stare at the board that had only three pieces moved.

"Sighhhhh…" Nuzleaf let a long exasperated sigh as he looked between the two silent players, "You guys know that you can go faster, right?"

"We know, but expert chess players will think of many strategies and different courses that can be taken to win the game, and every move must be taken into account," Crobat explained as he stared at the board intently.

"Crobat is right Nuzleaf, this game may take all day," Hypno explained as he reached for a bishop, but then withdrew his hand after deciding against the action.

"Oh come on, I'm bored and I asked for next game nearly twenty minutes ago, at the start of your game!" Nuzleaf said exasperated.

"Well how about you go talk to Floette then? She seems like she could use some company," Hypno suggested.

"Nah, besides it looks like Sableye has got that covered… I'm gonna grab some food from the dining hall, you guys want anything?" he said as he stood up.

"No thank you."

"I'm good"

"Alright, suit yourselves," Nuzleaf said as he walked away.

After Nuzleaf was well enough away, Hypno spoke up, "So when do you think he'll figure it out."

"Give him about a week or so, he can't be that dense, especially considering his actions the first day."

"What were they again?" Hypno asked with curiosity.

"He hit on Kirlia and attempted to do so with Grovyle."

A look of confusion crossed Hypno face, "Wait, isn't Kirlia a guy?"

"Yes, but Nuzleaf did not know this."

"Poor fellow," Hypno muttered under his breath as he moved another pawn a space forward.

"Interesting move," Crobat muttered as he began staring intently at the board.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Despite the fact I don't trust Crobat all too well, he is still rather fun to play a game of chess with. It also gives me plenty opportunity to watch him and his actions."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Nuzleaf walked to the dining hall, Floette watched him as he walked out and let out a sigh, this did not go unnoticed by Sableye who was sitting right next to her, "Ya know, you're not making your feelings very subtle."

"I-I'm not…" Floette asked nervously as she hugged her flower tighter, Sableye and Floette have become fairly decent friends since their arrival on the island so conversation was a bit easier for Floette than with others.

"Not really, just tell him how you feel…"

"No!" Floette said suddenly, "I mean, I don't want him to reject me… s-so I… I don't know…" she said while looking down.

A small smile appeared on Sableye's face as she gingerly pat Floette on the back, "It's okay, you don't have to do anything now, if you don't want to say anything then don't, but just don't hold it in or it will tear you apart."

Something then caught Sableye's eye as she saw someone approach her prank that she set up earlier, "Hey, watch this."

"W-what?" Floette asked as she turned to Sableye, only to find that she had disappeared. She then heard a loud farting noise sound out as Electabuzz sat down to play cards with Kirlia, Zorua, and Oshawott.

Everyone froze in silence as Electabuzz's face turned a bright red, then everyone burst out laughing as Sableye crawled out from here hiding place and walked right over to too Electabuzz with a big smile on her face, "Sorry dude, nothing against you it's just that you were there and it was all set up already," she said as she pulled an electronic fart machine from under the bench.

Electabuzz let out a sigh as he covered his face in embarrassment, "It's fine, just try not to do it again."

"No promises," she said as she patted him on the back and walked back to Floette.

As everyone was laughing their butts off, there was one contestant who did not participate in the comedy, and that was Riolu who was meditating in the corner trying to ignore everyone's laughter. Kirlia noticed this and pointed it out to Zorua who then walked over to him.

"Hey Riolu, come over and join us, I'm pretty sure that Electabuzz isn't going to play now so we need a fourth player and…"

"No."

Zorua seemed stunned for a bit at Riolu's bluntness, "Dude, I'm just asking if you want to play, you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Sorry. NO, thank you," he said rather annoyed as he tried to get back to meditating.

"So you still believe that being emotionless is the way to go huh?"

"Yes I do, because it is the right way, now please leave me be so I can meditate. In peace," he strained the last word as much as he could to get the message across.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your 'training' o great aura disciple," Zorua then walked away as Riolu closed his eyes again and went back to drowning out the noise of his surroundings.

After Zorua walked away she went over to Sableye and Floette, "Hey, Sableye."

"Yeah?"

"I need your help with something."

"Um, ok what is it?"

"Care to use you pranking skills to get someone to laugh?"

"Riolu?"

"Riolu."

"I'm in," Sableye said with a wild grin, one that Zorua retuned right back to the ghostly prankster while Floette remained quiet and steadily floated backwards.

A loud screeching noise could then be heard as the intercom blared to life as an all too familiar voice sounded from it, "Good morning victims! It is challenge time so meet me at the fields in ten minutes, Victini out." The intercom screeched again as it died out.

"We'll talk later Z," Sableye said as she picked up Floette and started to walk away.

"Sweet," Zorua said as she joined Kirlia, Pikachu, and Grovyle who then all walked off to the fields.

00000

When everyone arrived at the fields they were met with the sight of two fairly large towers, each decorated with shimmering flags, one of the towers flag designs were gold and red, and the other was silver and blue.

"Welcome everyone to today's challenge!" Victini announced as he flew down from the sky with Genesect following behind him.

"Alright, I'll bite, what's with the two towers mate?" Fletchinder asked.

"Well it is today's challenge, duh. This is what I like to call, Tower Defense!" Victini announced while looking at all the contestants, mainly Kricketune to watch for his chirping noises, but he did not notice Fletchinder had made a recording beforehand, and had just played it.

Soon almost everyone was on the ground or leaning against one another for support as they laughed once again. Victini just looked annoyed and kind of angry, while Genesect looked right at Fletchinder and caught him.

"Wow, running out of smart remarks and jokes fire chicken? Going as far to copy someone else's joke for a laugh cause of no original material? That's just sad," he said with a smug grin.

"Nah mate, I don't run out of ideas, especially when it comes to you. I just wanted to continue Kricketune's legacy, and besides if me runnin out of jokes is sad, then you must be just plain pathetic for having no original thought," Fletchinder shot right back as Genesect's grin faltered.

Genesect then moved forward as a faint glow emitted from his cannon, "Genesect…" Victini warned but fell on deaf ears, "Remember what Arceus said at the meeting, no harming contestants?" at those words Genesect froze and grudgingly returned to his spot and powered down his cannon as Fletchinder smirked in triumph.

"Alright, aside from the jokes on Genesect, todays challenge is simple enough, but it is going to be a fun one," Victini said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Well tell us already, we don't have all day," Pawniard said impatiently.

"Ssssush! For the challenge you simply have to knock down the other team's tower using whatever moves you have at your disposal from the top or inside of your own tower. Last tower standing wins."

"Well that's simple enough," Camerupt said while looking over his team.

"Yeah it is, but because simple is boring, we're throwing in a twist."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "And that's why you never say something is simple enough, because something or someone will undoubtedly come in and make it harder."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Victini pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, too quiet for anyone to hear. Everyone waited for a few seconds but then everyone heard a loud scream as a green blur shot across the sky and over the contestants, it then made an immediate U-turn and flew right at the contestants, everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the green object as it crashed into the ground, causing a massive cloud of dirt to fill the air, Fletchinder and Crobat began to flap their wings to blow away the dust.

After the dust was cleared away a new Pokémon flew out of the small crater, he had green skin with a purple tail, his arms were fairly large but his feet and lower body seemed to only be a cloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to the legendary Pokémon Tornadus, he will be todays twist."

"Nice to meet you dudes and dudetts, don't worry I won't cause too much of a ruckus, I am just here to mess up you tricks, throw some back, or give them a gnarly power boost."

Silence filed the air as all the contestants stared in confusion at Tornadus's surfer talk.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pawniard: "What…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "…the…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Poliwhirl: "…hell..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Camerupt: "…is he…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "…talking about?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"In translation, Tornadus is going to be flying between your towers throwing your attacks off-course, back at you, or give them a big power boost to deal more damage," all the contestants then said various forms of understanding and acceptance. "Good, you all understand now get to your towers we're starting in five minutes."

00000

On top the Ho-oh's tower Camerupt took command and was having most of the team position themselves strategically on the tower. "Kirlia, you and Pikachu set up Light Screens and continue to reinforce them throughout the challenge. If anyone has Protect, be on standby to block any heavy shots, mainly from Electabuzz, he proved to be a powerhouse last challenge and it almost cost us the win. If you don't have any ranged moves or any kind of defensive moves…" he took a quick glance at Fraxure who sat back and picked her teeth, "Just be ready to take a few hits. And everyone else who can use ranged moves, just keep throwing them at the other tower."

Everyone nodded their heads and got into position, and before Sudowoodo could walk off, Camerupt stopped him, "Hold up a second Sudowoodo, I have a special job for you…"

00000

Over with the Lugia's, Crobat and Hypno were co-leading the team into positions, "Alright those with physical movesets, get ready to take hits and defend the tower if needed, I will be putting up several psychic barriers to weaken some of the blows.

"If you have at least one ranged move, use it. We need to deal any kind of damage so make you shots count."

"Also, be wary of when Tornadus flies around, when he dose use only your weaker ranged attacks so you don't waste energy or hit us too hard."

"Now get into positions, we're starting soon."

00000

After four minutes passed, everyone was in a position along their towers; barriers shimmered in the sun as everyone stood tensed waiting for Victini to start the challenge.

"Man, you can cut the tension with a knife…" Victini whispered to Genesect.

"Too bad we don't have one."

"But we do have this," Victini smiled evilly as he pulled a large canon from a bush with his psychic powers.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Heatran owes me a few favors, this is one of them and you know how much he likes old weapons." Victini explained while moving it into position.

"Ah."

"GO!"

"_**BOOM!"**_

Victini shouted out as he fired the cannon, causing everyone to visibly flinch and/or cower, after a few seconds of silence, hell broke loose as each team fired off multiple beams, orbs, and rays of energy at the other teams tower, some shots missing, other bouncing off the shields, and others landing direct hits on the other tower.

Inkay was keeping up a continuous wave of low powered Psybeams, until a well-aimed Shadow Ball from Zorua passed by all shields and caused her to stop the flow of psychic energy and brace for impact. Suddenly a large shape stepped in front of orb of shadow energy and let it harmlessly hit her.

"Are you okay Inkay?" Ursaring asked as she turned to face the small squid.

"Uh… Yep I'm fine, now back to attacking!" Inkay said as she sped off to a different part of the tower to continue her assault. Ursaring smiled softly before throwing up a Protect to block an incoming Solarbeam from Snubbull.

"Dang, for a small fairy, she's got a lot of power," Ursaring said to herself as she dusted herself off and prepared to throw a Focus Blast, but after she threw it and it went way off course, followed by a large gust of wind, a green blur, and a 'booyah' as it threw a few other attacks off course.

"Darn it."

Over at the Ho-oh's tower, Kirlia and Pikachu were holding up the many light screens that were around the tower, some were shattering from the force of Electabuzz's Thunders, while others started to weaken considerably from the beating they were taking. But despite all this, Kirlia stood tall and proud as he held up several Light Screens while reinforcing some of Pikachu's, who looked like he was starting to run out of juice.

"Pikachu," Kirlia's voice rang out from the chaos.

"Yeah?" he called back, obviously tired.

"Go take a break, I can manage these shields," he said as he put up a new barrier to replace one broken caused by an Ancient Power from Rampardos.

"Alright, good luck dude," the electric mouse called back as he moved to the back of the tower to take a breather.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck," he said as he quietly muttered the last few words to himself.

As Kirlia single-handily held back most attacks, Camerupt was working on a plan with Grovyle and Sudowoodo, "Alright, so do you two know what to do?"

"Yes sir, Camerupt sir!" Sudowoodo said as he saluted and got into his position and began to launch several Stone Edge attacks.

"Don't worry, I know my job. Just hope that Snubbull remembers hers and yours go without problems."

"Perfect, then let's start, go let Kirlia know of the plan."

"On it," she then rushed off to alert Kirlia of the plan as Camerupt went looking for a certain fire bird. "Kirlia, when I give the signal, you need to drop all the barriers immediately, got it?"

"Uh, ok… why?"

"Camerupt has a plan, a good one at that and…"

"HEADS UP!" Fraxure yelled out as she ran and jumped over the two Pokémon with a Dragon Claw charged in her hand, she then swung it down to intercept a Solar Beam from Snubbull that was thrown back at the Ho-oh's from Tornadus. An explosion then rocked most of the tower and sent Fraxure flying backwards, colliding into Kirlia and knocking both out, thus making Kirlia loose concentration which had half the barriers shatter at the next hit.

Pikachu saw this happen as he swore aloud and sprinted forward to try and reinforce as many shields as possible.

"Damn it! Pikachu, when I tell you to drop the barriers, drop them okay?!" Grovyle shouted as she ran off to get Snubbull.

"Yeah… I got it… just make it snappy okay?" he said through gritted teeth as he poured as much energy as he could into the shields.

As Camerupt witnessed these events, he also swore under his breath as he lumbered over to Fletchinder, "Fletchinder, I need you to fly over to their base and do a few fly-bys to distract them, okay?"

"You got it mate, soon they'll all be shrimp on the barbie," he said with his usual vigor as he jumped off the side of the tower and made a beeline for the Lugia's.

Over at the Lugia's, Hypno was starting to strain under all the pressure as he blocked as many incoming attacks as he could, as he winced under a powerful Shadow Ball from Sableye that was rebounded right back to the Lugia's, he then saw Fletchinder swoop down from above and unleash a flurry of Embers on everyone causing several members to loose focus and their attacks be disrupted.

"Curses, Crobat! Take Staravia and try to knock down Fletchinder before he makes another run."

"Ggerr… Alright, Staravia, let's go!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "Let's get on thing straight, I do not take orders from anyone, I'll take a suggestion but not an order. But I need to keep up an appearance so I'll go along with Mr. Big Nose for now."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"But I… I'm not good at fighting, yeah that's why, I can't fight," Staravia said weakly.

"It doesn't matter, just try and distract him while I take him out," Crobat said roughly as he took off into the sky.

Staravia let out a sigh as she slowly took off, "Alright…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Staravia: "I don't want to hurt Fletchinder; he's a really nice guy, a lot nicer than Crobat… But he's on the other team, so I think I need to put my team first in challenges, but it's just so hard around him and his sleek feathers, piercing coal eyes, kind smile, and…" She froze after she realized what she just said, "Um… did I just say all that?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Crobat and Staravia took off to combat Fletchinder in the air, Electabuzz charged up another Thunder attack a launched it at the other tower. But what he wasn't expecting was Tornadus to fly into the attack and unleash a torrent of energy making the already massive attack even stronger.

"Cowabunga dudeeeeeees!" He yelled out as he crashed into and through the tower making it sway dangerously.

Electabuzz raised an eyebrow in surprise as he went to the back of the tower to rest up after several consecutive Thunders.

"Nice shot man," Nuzleaf said as he gave Electabuzz a high five and threw a Dark Pulse at the other tower and broke one of the barriers.

"Meh, thank the surfer dude, he charged up the attack"

"Yeah but it was your attack he charged."

"Could've been anyone's, I just got lucky."

"Man, you are really modest, you know that right?"

"It gets me by, so I don't complain about it."

"Alright dude, well if you excuse me I need to break more stuff."

After Nuzleaf ran off, Electabuzz closed his eyes and pulled out a locket hidden in his fur, he then opened his eyes and stared at it in determination as he put it back and stood up and allowed electricity to course through his body as he charged up, "No rest for the wicked…"

As the Lugia's continued to push their attack and continue to break the barriers that Pikachu was trying to hold up, an aerial battle was taking place between Crobat and Fletchinder, with Staravia drifting on the side.

"Ya know mate, next time you want to try and take me down, try to be smart about it," Fletchinder taunted as he blew a few Embers at Crobat.

"I was, it's just someone hasn't been doing their job!" Crobat shouted back as dodged them while he glared at Staravia, which caused her to visibly flinch. He then sent a flurry of Razor Winds at Fletchinder.

"Oi, leave her out of this ya ratbag. If she doesn't wana fight, she don't have to," Fletchinder said fiercely as he dodged and shot a flurry of Embers into Crobat's face. The purple bat shook off the remaining cinders as he threw an Air Slash aimed right at the Kalos bird, but he dodged it in time and made a quick circle around to jab at Crobat's wing pit with a Peck, making his whole top wing go numb.

"Gah! My wing!" Crobat shouted as he started to flap furiously with his other three wings to try and stay airborne.

Fletchinder flew up in front of Staravia rather closely, causing her to blush.

"You alright sheila? You look a bit red," he said while looking at her in concern.

"Yep, I'm fine," she said quietly as her face returned to its normal color, she then got some of her confidence back as she spoke up again, "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"Eh, it's no big deal, I stand up for all my friends even if they're on another team," he then flashed a big smile as they flew in place for a few seconds. As he smiled Staravia got a dreamy look on her face as she started to feel a bit light headed. But they were then interrupted by a stray Water Pulse from Poliwhirl as she flung nearly a dozen of them aimed at Oshawott who returned similar fire.

"Well, sorry to cut this short sheila, but we both got a challenge to win. Let's burl!" he shouted out as he dive bombed the Lugia's, letting loose another salvo of Embers.

As Fletchinder was raining fire, Staravia continued to stare off into the distance, wondering why she felt so light headed a moment ago.

00000

Back on the ground, Genesect and Victini were lounging back in recliners as they watched the chaos run rampant.

"I gotta say Genesect, this has been a pretty good challenge so far. Remind me to involve some more of the other legendries in future challenges," Victini said as he sipped his drink.

"Mmhm," Genesect muttered as he intently watched a certain fiery competitor.

"Ummmm… Genesect? You okay there?"

"Peachy…" he responded as he watched the interaction between two birds.

"Dude, seriously give it up, he's not that bad of a guy, and fans like him so leave him be."

"Alright, fine." He then started to look at the two towers to examine their condition. The Lugia's tower had several small holes littering the surface with several large blast marks and dents, but none of that came close to the damages that were on the Ho-oh's tower. Their tower had a massive hole in the middle that seemed leave only a few support beams standing, and along with the giant hole, many other medium sized holes and scorches littered the side of the tower.

"It looks like the Lugia's might win this one, the Ho-oh's have a lot more damage done on theirs."

"Well we thought that same thing last challenge with Electabuzz's performance, but they still lost."

"Good point."

"I know," after a few more seconds of silence with the occasional explosion or 'cowabunga', Genesect spoke again.

"So what did you offer Tornadus to do this?"

"I gave him my Kyogre blessed surf board in exchange for three favors, this is the first one."

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually gave that up."

"Meh, didn't really have a use for it, Liberty Garden doesn't really get much waves."

"Fair point."

00000

After charging up his power for a bit and getting everyone he needed into position, Camerupt put his plan into action, "Grovyle, Snubbull, Sudowoodo it's time!" Camerupt then lumbered over to the middle of the tower while Grovyle and Snubbull flanked him on both sides and Sudowoodo stood on his back hump.

"Pikachu, get ready!" Grovyle called out to the sweat stained mouse.

"Okay…"

Camerupt then gathered energy in one of his front hump until it looked like there was a bright sun in it, and seconds later he released the Sunny Day high into the air, instantly giving the Solar Beams from Grovyle and Snubbull a massive power boost.

"Now Pikachu!" Camerupt yelled out before glowing red and powering up an Overheat.

Pikachu then dropped all the Light Screens before collapsing in a dead faint. Suddenly, Camerupt, Grovyle and Snubbull each unleashed their over charged attacks aimed right at the middle of the Lugia's tower. Most of the Lugia's then started to scramble, even Tornadus got out of the way due to the massive heat waves coming off of the collective beam.

The only Lugia's who chose to not scatter were Hypno, Nuzleaf, Electabuzz, Sableye, Rampardos, Ursaring, and surprisingly Floette.

"Well, looks like this is it," Rampardos said bluntly.

"Hold on rock for brains, we still have a chance," Nuzleaf responded pointedly.

"You want to take that blast?! Cause if you call me that again that's where you're goanna be!" Rampardos said while shoving his face in front of Nuzleaf's.

"If you two would stop talking, it seems as though our friends Ursaring and Floette have a solution," Hypno pointed out plainly.

"What!?" Both Nuzleaf and Rampardos said as they both turned wildly to see Ursaring hop over the edge of the tower and Floette gathering a small amount of blue energy in her hands.

As Ursaring fell she dug her claws into the tower to stop in front of the blast, after she was in front of it she called up to Floette as she summoned some green energy in her free hand, "Now Floette! Do it now!" Ursaring then put her other hand out and activated a Protect.

Meanwhile with Floette, she gathered a small amount of energy and threw it into the air, the orb flew up until it reached as high as the false sun and then exploded into a light drizzle of rain.

After the Rain Dance went off, the power of the massive blast diminished a small amount, enough for Ursaring's Protect to block most of the blast. The tower rocked a bit but stayed standing.

"Huh, it seems like the little fairy doesn't have enough juice for a full powered Rain Dance, pathetic," Rampardos mocked.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "I don't like bullies, seriously they are the worst, but when you bully others AND mock my friends. Well then let's just say you better be able to hold your own when I come after you." He then pounded his fist into his hand while snapping the toothpick in his mouth.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey how bout you shut up dude, they both just saved us this challenge," Nuzleaf responded sharply.

"Well how about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"You really want to try that rock head? I got type and speed advantage."

"Um… guys?" Sableye said a bit worriedly.

"Type don't mean crap and besides, all I need is one hit on you and you're done."

"Can't hit what ya can't touch, and I know that I can easily dodge what you throw."

"Guys?!"

"Yah want to test that!?"

"Bring it rock for brains!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Both Nuzleaf and Rampardos yelled together.

"They got another!" Sableye shouted out and pointed to the other tower where Sudowoodo's rod on the top of his head was glowing white and a mix of green and red energy was swirling in front of him.

"Oh shit…" both the feuding Pokémon muttered at the same time.

As Sudowoodo charged up the second ultra-attack, everyone was cheering in pre-celebration. However Snubbull had a different idea.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: She was tapping her foot impatiently, "I'm annoyed, I have done practically nothing this entire story…"**

"**FOURTH WALL! DON'T BREAK IT!" Victini called from outside.**

"**WHATEVER! And now the one time I have a chance to shine and I have to share it with Mr. Class President, Miss Tomboy, and Sir Military fan boy…" She then stopped to think for a bit, "Oh right, yeah I know that stuff cause I listen, closely. Whatever you say on this island I will hear about it. Anyhow my plan is to fire off my Solar Beam first and win the challenge before the wanabe soldier fires, and then I'll be loved by all and they will all share their secrets with me, and then I will control this game! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: "I sense a disturbance in the fourth wall… it was broken, and not by me… WHO DARES!?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sudowoodo was almost done with his attack, and everyone was prepared for the final blow. But no one expected Snubbull to run to the edge a fire off a quick Solar Beam, slightly stunning the Ho-oh's.

"Snubbull, why'd ya do that?" Zoura asked after hopping down from one of the battlements.

"What? They weren't expecting that, so they are going to lose even faster," she responded with her head held high and chest puffed out.

"Yeah but Tornadus was," Kricketune pointed out as everyone but Sudowoodo turned to look at the Cyclone Pokémon grab the Solar Beam.

"Don't worry dudes! I got it, now heads up!" He shouted as he hurled the beam back at the Ho-oh's hitting the tower dead on causing it to shake violently causing everyone to lose balance and fall. More specifically, Camerupt stumbled which caused Sudowoodo to fall on his face, with the now fully charged ultra-attack set to fire.

"Uh-oh…" was all Camerupt managed to say before the attack fired and covered the entire Ho-oh's tower in a bright light, followed by a massive explosion that tore through the middle of the tower causing it to buckle and crumble all on top of itself. Soon the dust settled and the Ho-oh's tower was a pile of derbies with various members of the team lying on top and in the ruble emitting various groans of pain.

"Well, that was unexpected," Victini said as he put away his phone and flew over to the pile of rubble flanked by Genesect and soon Tornadus, "Anywho, the Legendary Lugia's win their first challenge! Ho-oh's, head over to the infirmary and then I'll meet all of you at the campfire tonight for your first elimination." Victini then flew off to his trailer with Genesect and Tornadus in tow, all of them going over the recent challenge.

The Lugia's shook themselves out of their shock and was soon cheering loudly, after Hypno pulled Ursaring up from the side of the tower she was surrounded by her team who gave her praise for saving their team.

While Ursaring was being praised for her heroic actions, she reached out to pull Floette into the circle of praise, "Don't forget her, her Rain Dance lowered the power of that attack enough for me to withstand the attack."

"Let's hear it for Ursaring and Floette!" Nuzleaf cheered as everyone let out various cheers. Sableye then caught Floette's eye and motioned over to Nuzleaf making various gestures that suggested her to make a move. Her face then turned red as she hugged her flower very tightly, Nuzleaf saw this but thought that she was blushing from the amount of praise she was getting, "Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, you did great! Be proud for helping this team," he then offered a warm smile that caused Floette to blush even harder.

As the whole team watched this little exchange, everyone practically face faulted at the real reason Floette was blushing.

Hypno stepped forward and grabbed everyone's attention, "Team, we have won our first challenge, but we're not out of the woods yet, we will still be down by two players after tonight's elimination. So the next challenge we need to fight even harder to win to make sure we won't have a repeat of the first three challenges. Tonight we celebrate, and tomorrow we rest so victory can become ours."

As all the Lugia's let out a cheer, Crobat leaned over to Pawniard and whispered to her, "I told you we would win this challenge."

"Whatever, now just hope your wonderful leadership abilities will get us another win," Pawniard huffed sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"They WILL," Crobat muttered between grit teeth.

"Hope so for your sake," with those words she turned back to the team that was starting to depart.

As the Lugia's started to walk away, Crobat remained in place brooding in his thoughts, "Hope my leadership works, for _your_ sake Pawniard." Crobat muttered quietly as he took off and quickly joined his team.

00000

After the Ho-oh's dug each other out of the rubble, they all made their way over to the infirmary where they were all treated for their various cuts and bruises. Victini then flew out of the tent with an unreadable look on his face.

Inside one of the rooms, an Audino treated a particularly nasty cut on Grovyle's arm, she grit her teeth in pain as she applied disinfectant and scrubbed away the dirt and blood, "Sorry if that hurt, but it will get better."

"No it's fine, I've taken worse than this, it's just that I'm unfamiliar with disinfectants and other modern medicine," Grovyle explained as she winced again.

"Oh, I see. So is your family a scavenger family?"

"Um… yeah, you could say that," she responded nervously.

"That's pretty interesting, I've always want to meet one of those, so what's it like to live on the land?" The nurse asked enthusiasticly.

"Uh… well I um… it's kind of well…" Grovyle stammered nervously.

"Excuse me nurse?" Kirlia said as he walked in with a bag of ice on his head, "Scrafty is in need of some help, she got part of the tower stuck in her pants."

"Oh okay, I'll be right there," the Audino said, she then turned to Grovyle and handed her a role of cloth, "Put some more disinfectant on that and wrap it tightly."

Grovyle nodded her head as she took the wrap, the Audino then left the room as Kirlia stepped in, "So are you feeling better?"

"Like I said before, I've taken worse," she said as she poured some of the disinfectant straight onto the cut and wiped away the remainder of the dirt, blood, and cleaning liquid before wrapping her arm tightly.

"I can tell, you're taking the antibiotic like a champ."

"Eh, it's just a different kind of sting compared to what I'm used to."

"Which is?"

"A mixture of Tropius fruit, Oran berries, and Pansage tuft ground into a paste that goes over wounds and closes them up while cleaning them at the same time," she explained while flexing her arm.

"Huh, that seems rather helpful, why isn't it a mainstream medicine though?"

"Because only my family knows the recipe, and they tend to stay away from society."

"Interesting," Kirlia said as he rubbed his chin.

"Why's it interesting?"

"Because you were so willing to divulge that information to me, while you were hesitant to do so with the nurse."

"Wha!... I… But... so you heard all of that?"

"And I can understand if you don't want to share anything about your past, whatever it may be, just know that I don't spread rumors," Kirlia then turned to leave the room.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, also I have been talking with Zoura and Kricketune, and they are going to vote out Snubbull along with a number of the rest of the team," and without any more words he left the room, sensing a faint wave of gratitude from Grovyle.

00000

Night time has fallen on the island as the Ho-oh's were gathered around the campfire, all of them covered in bandages in various spots, and despite all the injuries, everyone looked fairly calm. Victini was standing in his usual spot with a tray of fourteen poffins, but a new addition was actually Genesect who seemed to be glaring at Fletchinder as everyone sat down.

"Well, well, well… Ho-oh's I didn't think I would see you all here for a while, but hey what could I say that was an interesting way to go out, hit your own tower with a Solar Beam and then blow out the middle with a ultra-attack, way, to, go." Victini said as he slow clapped with each end word.

Everyone then turned to glare at Snubbull, who was sitting next to Sudowoodo so in turn glared at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kricketune: "With a slightly sorrow heart I must say that I vote for Snubbull, her brash actions cost us the challenge, and thus I say she should go… I did say 'slightly' right?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oshawott: He was carving something into the side of the wall with his scalchop, "I vote Snubbull, she is way to nosey and she keeps digging through my stuff to find some 'evidence' that I like that dumb tadpole. Which I DON'T!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: "I gotta say, Snubbull has gotten a bit on my nerves, she won't shut up, she is really nosey, and she lost us the challenge. So yeah, bye bye Snubbull."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: "I'm voting for Sudowoodo, it was his attack that destroyed the tower, it's not my fault that he lost balance, he's a tree he should have been able to 'sway with the motion of the tower' or some weird thing that trees do. Anyway yeah he should go cause I'm a lot stronger than him too…" ***_**Snubbull continues to rant on and on about how she is better than Sudowoodo and everyone else**_*****

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sudowoodo: "I would have to choose Fraxure, while yes she is strong, she is also incredibly disrespectful to everyone, but I'm not sure my vote is going to matter all that much tonight…" A solemn look soon crosses Sudowoodo's face.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So without further ado, let begin the first elimination ceremony for the Heroic Ho-oh's, and to save you guys some pain, I'll just toss them to ya."

_*Insert dramatic music*_

"The first poffin goes to, Kirlia," the dancer Pokémon swiftly snatched his poffin out of the air and ate it in a few bites.

"Sweet, Pecha flavored."

"Next is, Grovyle, Riolu, and Oshawott," he listed off the names and tossed each of them a poffin. Grovyle caught it with her good arm and held onto it, Riolu followed her movements and Oshawott soon joined them by just holding on to his immunity.

"Fletchinder…"

"DAMN IT!" Genesect cried out as he stalked off back to the camp.

"Don't know why the bloke got his hopes up, I didn't give anyone a reason to boot me."

"Meh, just let him throw a hissy fit, he'll get over it eventually. Anywho, Fletchinder, Camerupt, Glaceon, Scrafty, you are all safe tonight." He tossed each of them a poffin and looked over the remaining contestants.

"Kricketune, Pikachu, Zorua, and Phantump, you four are safe as well. Now three remain, soon to be two, now who will stay?"

Everyone then looked to the remaining contestants, Fraxure looked angry, Snubbull looked anxious, and Sudowoodo had a straight solid face.

Zorua leaned over to Pikachu and spoke, "Why's Sudowoodo in the final three?"

"I don't know, maybe some spite from Snubbull?"

"Maybe…"

"Fraxure, you're safe."

"Naturally."

"And now the final poffin of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Snubbull."

After the final poffin was announced, everyone's jaw dropped.

"**WHAT!?" **was the collective cry from the Ho-oh's

"What do ya mean Snubbull got the last poffin?" Grovyle stood up in half a rage, "I can personally guarantee you that eight or more of us voted for her!"

"If you would sit down and calm down I can…"

"Calm down?! So what, you can rub it in!?" Zorua was the one to stand up in a rage this time.

"I can EXPLAIN why he HAS to leave," Victini said rather bitterly.

"Then explain, now…" Kirlia said in a cold tone as he stood up.

"Because I've been called into service."

Everyone froze for a second before looking at Sudowoodo, "What do ya mean mate?" Fletchinder asked.

"Victini got the call at the end of the challenge, it was the Johto Poké Military ordering me to report for duty, they would be sending in a transport to pick me up after the 'elimination' regardless of who won."

A moment of silence washed over the Ho-oh's as the news sunk in that their teammate, their friend was going to leave, even if they won the challenge.

"So now what?" Pikachu asked quietly to no one in particular. Soon his question was answered as a faint chopping noise could be heard in the distance, then seconds later a sleek black helicopter descended from the sky and landed on the beach. Then a large blue alligator jumped out with a dark olive green drill sergeant hat, as he stepped forward into the light everyone could see that he was a huge Feraligatr.

"**PRIVATE SUDOWOODO, FRONT AND CENTER!"**

"Sir, yes Sergeant Feraligatr sir!" Sudowoodo shouted as he stood up and picked his hidden duffle bag up from behind the log, he then ran forward and gave a crisp salute to the large Pokémon.

"At-ease, I apologize for this inconvenience but Johto has been called upon for aid by the Orre region, and as allies we must help them."

"Understood sir, but can I say goodbye first?"

"Go for it son," At the Sergeants words Sudowoodo turned around and walked back to his team.

"I'm sorry guys, but my region needs me."

"We understand Sudowoodo," Camerupt said solemnly, "Just come back to us in one piece alright?"

"Yes sir," he then gave one last salute to the Eruption Pokémon.

"Look mate, I know you're strong but… just stay strong alright?"

"Will do," and after many other sad farewells, Sudowoodo hopped onto the helicopter with his Sergeant and soon they were off into the night sky.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sudowoodo: "…It's not going to matter because Victini told me, while everyone was getting patched up, that I have been called into service and I have been eliminated." He let out a sigh as he rubbed his head. "I have to say that yes this does stink I'm out, but I'm happy because I am going to do what I've wanted to do ever since I was a Bonsly."**

"**Well now that this is over, I would have to say I'm rooting for Camerupt, he's a natural born leader and he respects everyone, which goes a long way for me. Well time to go, see you all when I'm done."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well this sucks," Pikachu complained to two of the members of Team Flame. They were gathered in a small clearing in the woods where Zorua lit a small fire.

"You can say that again dude," Zorua agreed while poking at the flames.

"Brighten up guys, if we keep complaining about Sudowoodo having to leave, we're not exactly honoring him, are we?" Grovyle said as she scratched her bandaged arm.

"We know, it's just that it bites that he had to leave no matter what happened," Pikachu said as he hit a rock far into the woods with his tail that curved sharply around a tree.

"Whoa, how'd you do that dude?" Zorua asked in wonder.

"I play Baccer at back at my school, Vermilion High. I'm considered one of Kanto's high school 'All-Stars'."

"So you are technically a 'Superstar', you know the thing that Victini called you on the first day?" Kirlia said as he walked into the clearing with a smile.

"Oh come on man, I'm not even that popular on the roster."

"Whatever you say, Pikachu, whatever you say."

"Look can you just say what we're doing here, I'm tiered and sore from the challenge, having to hold up that many Light Screens and then having a tower fall on you isn't exactly comfortable."

"I'm kinda with Pikachu on that one, aside from the Light Screen part at least," Zorua said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. I just want to say that you all did a good job tonight, and that we really need to keep an eye on a few of our teammates."

The three Pokémon in the clearing looked slightly confused and concerned for a bit.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

"We just need to watch how a few members of our team act, nothing bad it's just that these players need to be watched."

"Well who are they?" She asked again.

"Just two, Snubbull for obvious reasons, and Fletchinder unfortunately," he said with a solemn look.

"Wait, why Fletchinder?" Pikachu asked, "He's a cool guy, there's no reason to not like him, hell he's even throwing a party in farewell to Sudowoodo tomorrow night and inviting the Lugia's."

"I know, but that's exactly why. He is friends with everyone and takes things very light heartedly, but his personality is clashing with two big people here, Crobat and Genesect. And because of this, he may be targeted out of game by Genesect and targeted in game by Crobat and both of them may use someone close to do that."

"So who's close enough for that?" Zorua asked quietly.

"Everyone," Kirlia said with finality.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, Sudowoodo has, sadly, been eliminated because he has been called into service for the Johto Poké Military to provide military support in the Orre region. I was actually sad to write Sudowoodo out of the story, but a Ho-oh needed to leave soon, and the other choices were not really that surprising or they would make no sense at all, I just hope you all accept my choice and enjoyed the chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the long delay in a chapter update and I will get the next chapter up as soon as it is written. So for now, please Follow, Favorite, Review and all that jazz.<p>

**Sudowoodo: "Ten-hut! Rate and Review soldiers!"**


End file.
